


Tag Force Heroes and Villians

by T0BlazePurple



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0BlazePurple/pseuds/T0BlazePurple
Summary: A pauper girl goes to Duel Academy with the intent to graduate into a job that has six or more 0's in its paycheck. However, after getting 'acquainted' with her classmate, Jaden Yuki, she now has to deal with demons, primordial forces, soul-sucking card games, and the worst case of them all: teen drama. If she didn't need the money, she would have left on the 1st boat back. (Slight AU)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Money can't buy happiness, so they say, but I bet none of those people have ever witnessed the morning sun rising behind the mountains; the light moving like a wave that swallows up the darkness then revealing all the splendid colors reflecting off roofs and giving off an almost rainbow-like reflection. Has that person seen the grass look like their own sea of emeralds? I bet they haven't felt the touch of stone forged that stood through time and feel like they could own the world!

...Then lose it all over a single night.

Money can't buy happiness, but it sure as hell can make people miserable if you don't have it.

But finally, that's all going to change! I, Wilona Konami, have applied and been accepted to Duel Academy's Curriculum for the Duel Monsters Tourney Associate and Managements. It's a long-winded way of talking about a company that is co-headed and founded by both Kaiba Corps and Industrial Illusions that helps manage major duel tournaments.

Seto Kaiba helped set it up during the Battle City Tournament, and it's been a staple company in managing major duel circuits since.

Since I dabbled into the cutthroat world of understanding economic stock prices, I noticed that their stocks have been slowly, but surely raising even with their 'drops' being not all that noticeable. In layman terms, it looks like a good job to invest in for my future and earn more money!

So that's my plan, get into Duel Academy, graduate, get a job there, and get rich enough to embody Gwen Stefani's Rich Girl without the 'if' part!

What could possibly go wrong?

All I just gotta do is read the guidelines on how to take the initiation test—

Oh.

Okay, so I may be—kinda overlooked one teeny tiny detail.

I have to duel to get into the school. It's literally in the name, Duel Academy, but somehow I missed that.

But no worries! I can do this!

… If I had money for a deck.

… And if I knew how to play the game. Why was it that I was always so distracted by people's hairs whenever I watched a Duel Monster's game? It was cool I thought. I just-just never paid time to learn how to play like every other kid in my schools…

Huh. Those tiny details are sure pilling up.

No, stay calm, Wilona. You can do this, you're currently in Domino City, the home of the King of Games himself! I'm sure there's at least one shop that can get me a deck before the initiation next week!

I bolt out the door, screaming back after getting dressed, "I'll be back tonight, mum! Stay in bed and don't open the door!"

I really do hate leaving dear mum, but at the same time, we won't have to live in a friend's garage anymore if I do this properly.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

My first stop is the Black Clown Game Shop. I don't know much about it, but apparently, the owner is a guy who made Dungeon Dice Monsters. A game about dice with Duel Monsters—wait Duel Monsters already has dice in it—never mind. All I gotta do is just pick out a deck, duel, and be on my way.

...

Oh my god, it's been how long since I got here, but why are there so many bloody decks?! What the heck is Ritual Summoning? Fusion Summoning? Extra Decks?! We need more than one deck!? The hell's a graveyard!? And why is it different from being removed from play!?

"Miss?"

I was apparently so tense, when I turned my neck I felt a muscle sprained. It didn't stop me from noticing a rather handsome young man looking over me with a customer service smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

It took me a second to realize he must have been some employee—since I noticed he and I were the only at this corner of the store with many other people and most kids were all looking at toys and other items like twenty feet away from me. Was I scaring people away with how intensely I was looking at Duel Monster decks?

I cleared my throat. "Yes! Well, do you have a deck for beginners?"

The man, who I swore embodied the Sexy Back theme song, smiled and pointed over to the things in front of her. "An excellent choice you see we're stocked with all the new archetypes decks that have popped up—"

Arch types? Oh shoot, I have no idea what kind of jargon he's saying about the game now. What was that about Tribute Summoning? Wait, the game's rules have evolved!? What do you mean the rules were different during Duelist Kingdom!? What's Duelists Kingdom?!

"That all looks lovely." Is what my mouth says; traitorous bitch she is.

"I can tell you're still a little lost." God bless this already handsome man. "So what type of deck are you looking for? Something fun?"

"… Something that'll help me win?"

The man gave me a look before laughing as if he heard a joke. "Duel Monsters is a game with equal parts skill and luck. There is no one win to all deck, a really good friend taught me that."

As honest as he sounds, why don't I bloody believe him?

He notices me still staring at him and just picks out one of the starter decks. "Here, this deck should help out."

I took the box that said, 'Monarchy Madness'.

( _How dare you speak to me like that, filthy, little plebian!_ )

H-Hold on a second—how "W-Why did you give me this?"

"Is something the matter, miss?"

( _W-We have to leave, pumpkin. We need to go—we can't come back._ )

I try to stuff the nightmares and memories back down before they start to rise now of all times. "No—no, I assumed—I was just a little surprised you chose this one. Why?"

He gave a smile that seemed to have more layers than an onion. "Some years ago, a friend of mine believed in something called, The Heart of the Cards. I never really understood it, but he always had a way with the game. This deck is pretty strong and it's not too hard to understand."

… I do need to get into Duel Academy and I do need to a strong and easy deck. If this is really the case then.

"I'll buy it."

Everything else is a blur, I just try and get out of there because of some bad memories.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

Even though the sun's barely out, I'm already feeling this close to an anxiety attack looking at the Kaiba Dome.

The chilling wind going through my light green hair makes me shiver. I wish I grew it longer than just the bottom of my neck, and I wish I didn't style it in a ponytail like I usually do and just let it fall normally to give it some cover for the wind. Because of my warm breath, it fogs my glasses and I have to keep wiping them and letting a cool blast of air hit my face repeatedly. I wish I brought a scarf, maybe something to match my purple-colored irises—but then again my fashion sense can be lacking at times.

The doors of the dome open up and as I spot people in uniforms getting ready to set up a booth. It doesn't take me long to walk out to them and hold my packet for papers for participating. The people are polite in the way they need to be for their job, not because they are. I somewhat tune out what they're saying and only seem to accept the instructions of going in.

My heart's beating too loud for me to hear them fully.

As I exit the hallway, I can't help but marvel at the Kaiba Dome seemingly coming straight from a science fiction movie, even the walls themselves exude that they're more advanced than anyone but Seto Kaiba himself could understand—there's even a rumor he created a machine that even allows him to get into the afterlife.

"Is that a student already? Well, I can appreciate your dedication if you're here the moment we're open!" I turn to the voice, it's some...androgynous person with rather extravagant blue clothes. Is he a professor?

"Allow me to introduce myself since we're still preparing the speakers—a bunch of slow middle management—I am Dr. Vellian Crowler. And you must be here for the initiation test to Duel Academy yes?" He spoke with a strange French-like accent but I was still nervous to care.

"I see, well come along then. I do enjoy seeing students do their best." It looks like I nodded without really thinking. I should probably work on my actions a little more.

"Let's see your papers and set you up with a duel."

He turned his back on me, but I did remember there was something about the instructions that I was supposed to ask him about. "E-Excuse me! I don't mean to bother, really, but I saw that you allow participants to borrow a duel disk if they don't own one?"

"A small issue that can easily be addressed," He's surprisingly friendly despite me not being completely sure he's a guy. "As long as you filled the papers, and by that flier in your hand, you have, then we will allow you to borrow a school duel disk for your test." He turned his head back and shouted, "Can someone give this applicant a duel disk!?"

He sounded annoyed, but luckily for me, I was able to get a duel disk a little later. But… "By any chance, do you have a duel disk for left-handed people?"

Crowler looked over to the men and after a quick talk with them, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew? Even left-handed duelists have to use normal Duel Disks. Kaiba Corps oddly hasn't made a batch for left-handed ones, nor has there been any demand for them. I just assumed most left-handed duelists just make do with it."

Oh. Now that I think back, the videos have never shown a left-handed duel disk.

… Because of course stuff like that still has to happen. "Thank you anyway."

"None the less, you must duel your very best. You will be the first duelist this morning, so who knows? You might define how today is going to go! Good luck, applicant!"

I let out a sigh I didn't know I had. While I look down, I notice my reflection, and I do look horribly miserable.

I just have to win and I'm set.

That's all I have to do.

Just win.

It doesn't take long before I walk into a dueling field. My left hand's my dominant one, so I just hope I don't randomly drop my duel disk if my right hand fails later on. I hope duels don't go too long.

"Applicant!" I looked over to see a man wearing a blue coat and sunglasses—for some reason—walk to the opposite side of the stage. "This is your duel test, win the duel to pass and if you lose, you are allowed to take the test again in the next entrance exam."

Which is next year. I can't afford that!

"Ready?" He activates his duel disk while I activate the one I'm renting.

Here it comes, it's all down to this.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

"DUEL!" The two shouted as their duel disks lit up.

Examiner: 4000 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

In the upper levels, above the seats in the Kaiba Dome, a young man walked in and looked down with silence at the starting duel.

"Oh, Zane." The man turned to see a blonde girl walking up to him. "I thought you were going to come here with your brother."

The dark green-haired young man looked back down towards the duel but spoke out. "I'm not responsible for him, Alexis. Are you here to take the test too?"

The one named Alexis had her voice tone turned serious. "I need to know what happened to..."

"I understand. He was my friend too. I'll help you in any way you need."

There wasn't more to be said about that topic. But Alexis was curious and looked over the rail. "And here I thought you were the first one here."

Back down below, the Examiner shouted. "Applicant, you are the one to make the first move!"

Wilona seemed nervous and awkwardly moved her right hand over to her deck to draw her first card.

"Is she nervous, maybe lack of sleep?" Alexis noted as she looked on from above.

"She's left-handed." Zane's comment made the blonde girl look to him. "Her right hand isn't as coordinated and isn't used to holding cards like that. Something about her stance shows she's also using a duel disk for the first time."

"How'd you know all that from up here?"

"I once knew a few classmates that were left-handed that struggled similarly."

While that commentary was going on, Wilona was finally able to grab a card. "I—I set a monster face-down in defense position!" When she said this, she made a motion to put down her card. However, it was not in the position that defense position was supposed to be. The green-haired, glasses-wearing girl panicked slightly when she too realized this and was able to place the card in the right position before she could place it on the disk improperly.

"Is she a newbie?" Alexis asked while looking at the girl. "Cause she's making a lot of mistakes someone not familiar with the game would make."

Zane narrowed his eyes. "She does have the mark of an amateur… but something feels off."

Back down below, Wilona then looked back up to her cards and spoke out something.

"You need to be louder than that, Applicant! Even though it's near empty, I still can't hear you!" The Examiner shouted.

"I end my turn!" Wilona did as she was told, almost doing it too quickly.

Turn 2: Examiner. Cards: 5

As it came to the second turn, the Examiner drew his card. "Take this seriously, Applicant. To enter Duel Academy, a certain level of skill must be met that you aren't showing! I summon, Noble Knight Drystan in attack mode!"

As he placed his card on his duel disk, the light glowed and appeared this beautiful man in knight get up with a harp on one hand while on his face, there was an eye patch over his left eye.

Attribute: LIGHT/ Monster Type: Warrior Card/Level: 4/ATK:1800/DEF: 800

Up above Zane leaned forward. "Huh, is that a new Archetype that I've heard about?"

"What does it do?"

In response to Alexis, Zane answered, "You're about to find out."

Back down below, the Examiner placed a card in a slot inside the duel disk. "I now activate the equip spell, Noble Arms – Arfeudutyr!"

Wilona was confused as to how the Examiner said a word like that before a black sword that looked more like a lightsaber was caught by the handsome knight.

"Now this card effect is long and complicated so pay attention: I can only have one version of this equip card out, but when equipped, my monster loses 500 attack points to activate its ability."

ATK:1800→1300/DEF:800

"Whoa, what!?" Alexis from above had her eyes widen in shock. "Since when do equip cards lower attack points?"

"As I said, I heard interesting things about this deck. I'm more surprised that they're using a deck like this as one of the tests. This year might be tougher than most."

In response to Zane's comment, the blonde girl narrowed her eyes. "I can handle it."

"You? I have no worry for. Her on the other hand?"

Back down below, the Examiner continued. "Even though my attack points are lowered, I activate the effect of Arfeudutyr: when it's equipped, I can destroy one set card, including set monster cards!"

Drystan started to spin the blade in his hand and with an up to down slash, a sword beam fired through and cut through the set card, destroying it before it could even be seen.

The examiner threw a hand outward. "Now you're wide open! Drystan attacks directly!"

The handsome knight spun the blade in his hand once more before firing another sword beam at the girl. Who simply stood there before the hologram attack knocked her off her feet.

Examiner: 4000 LP

Wilona: 4000-1300=2700 LP

"Ow! What the bloody hell!?" The girl with green hair cried out in pain before picking herself back up along with some cards she dropped. "I wasn't expecting that to pack a wallop!"

"You've never dueled with holograms, have you?" The Examiner may have phrased that as a question, but he said that more of an obvious observation.

"The packet said I never had to!" Wilona dusted herself off. "All it said was that I had to be familiar with how to duel."

"Applicant," The Examiner sounded like he knew what was going on. He was facing someone with little dueling experience if they didn't know to brace themselves to the mild shock of hologram dueling. "Brace yourself. The holograms are harmless, but they do simulate mild forces to keep the excitement of the game. You can be knocked over by them if you're not careful. Pick yourself up, and while you do, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Turn 3: Wilona. Cards: 5

Wilona had better moments in her life than the one where she had to pick herself up from falling from a card game. She drew another card to start her turn. She looked at the card she drew and had this unreadable look on her face.

"If my opponent has 2 or more set cards in their spell and trap zones, I can special summon Escher the Frost Vassal! And I place him in defense position!" As the girl placed the card on the duel disk, out spun a blue humanoid figure with blue armor.

Escher the Frost Vassal [/Type:EffectMonster/SubType:Aqua/Attribute:WATER/Level:4/ATK:800/DEF:1000]

"Now, I… err… umm.." Wilona stammered as she struggled with her words. "W-What was that thing you do when you kill one monster for a stronger one?"

"… Tribute Summoning?"

Wilona blinked once. "Isn't that the Summoning with Poly-watcha-ma-call-it?"

Back above, Alexis sighed and folded her arms. "Okay, I had a feeling this entire duel, but that just confirmed it. She's never played the game before today!"

While the girl was exasperated, Zane had a much more muted response in that he had his eyes narrow. "That brings up a curious question: why is a newbie trying to apply for a Dueling School?"

"Maybe she's one of those people who think dueling is just a game and can get in easy."

"… That may be." Zane watched the duel continue though. Why did he have this feeling like he was a detective looking at some off detail in a crime scene? He didn't understand why it felt wrong, but his instincts kept telling him to look at it again.

"That... is called Fusion Summoning." The Examiner sighed as if he was letting out the last of his patience. "Applicant, just hurry up with your move so we can all get on with our lives."

Wilona flinched when she heard the lack of patience in the examiner. However, she still tried to move on and took another card out of her hand. "I remove Escher in order to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

Escher started to crack with blue light as the ice started to gather underneath the humanoid figure and swallow him whole. A new pair of eyes shined behind the large ice crystal before a crack appeared right down the center. Large, plated fingers slipped out through the crack and forced open the massive ice crystal, revealing it to be a large ice giant.

Mobius the Frost Monarch/Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Aqua/Attribute: WATER/Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000

"According to his card, when Mobius is summoned, he can destroy two cards in the spell and trap card zone! I choose your equip spell and the face down on my right!"

At the girl's command, the titanic terror lifted it's arms up and slammed them with enough force to make the ground quake. Ice spikes shot up with the shock wave and stabbed into the set card on her left and piercing right through the other set card.

Wilona smiled at finally being able to make a move that looked good. "Now, I attack Drystan with Mobius!"

The examiner remained stoic before pressing a button on his disk as Mobius started to raise his hands over his head. "I activate the trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! When my opponent declares an attack, this card destroys the attacking monster!"

At the moment of the call, the trap card shot up and coated over Drystan before Mobius unleashed the blow. When the attack did connect, the monarch's attack was repelled the instant after, and cracks appeared all across its arms until it reached all across the body of the beast. Then, like someone throwing a brick through glass, Mobius fell the same way and was scattered into the holographic winds.

"… Oh." Wilona managed to let out as she realized her stronger monster was easily dispatched.

"If I were in her place, I would have used Mobius' ability to destroy the two face downs, not the equip card, she could have destroyed that monster easily even with the equip spell," Alexis commented from above. "She's totally going to lose."

Zane was all but inclined to agree with her at this point. The girl will no doubt lose in the next turn.

Wilona looked at her hands and fished out two cards. "I umm put one card face down and end my turn."

Turn 4: Examiner. Cards: 2

The man drew his next card and placed it in his duel disk. "I summon Noble Knight Medraut in attack mode!"

As soon as he said this, another handsome knight, this time blonde with white armor and a red cape appeared.

[Noble Knight Medraut/Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000]

"Now Arfeudutyr has an ability that allows me to re-equip it back into the field if I have a Noble Knight monster on the field and I have two! And I equip it back to Drystan!"

The equip card slid out of the graveyard slot and the Examiner placed it back in its original spot. Then in the hologram, the sword was linked back to Drystan.

"Wow, I can see why it can remove attack points now," Alexis noted.

"My next move, I put another equip spell on to Medraut! Noble Arms Gallatin!" As he said this, a new sword appeared under Medraut's hand. "And he gains 1000 attack points. The trade back is that for every one of my standby phases, he loses 200 attack points."

ATK: 1700→2700/DEF: 1000

"Well, it's over now," Alexis spoke out as she noticed the board favor heavily towards the Examiner. "She didn't even get a single point off."

Zane looked back at the girl in question. He noticed something weird: the girl was gripping her cards tighter and her eyes were narrowing. It didn't look like defeat, but at the same time, something felt wrong about how the girl was facing loss.

"And now," The Examiner began, I activate Arfeudutyr again! By sacrificing 500 more attack points, I can destroy a face down and I choose your face down!"

ATK:1300→800/DEF:800

As he claimed this, Drystan started to recline his hand back and then fired another blasé slash right for the card.

Wilona noticed the incoming attack and then her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! I activate that card you're aiming for! Go, Half Shut!" The quick play spell card was played before the beam could destroy it. "So here's how it works, for one turn, I can choose a monster on the field, and for the rest of that turn, it can't be destroyed by battle!" She exclaimed while she had no monsters while her opponent had two.

Alexis put a hand on her head. "Oh, this kinda hurts to watch."

"Wait," Zane commented. "I know that card has a second effect."

"The second half of this card makes that monster loose half of his attack points!" Wilona cried out before she pointed over to Medraut. "And I choose your new knight!"

ATK: 2700→1350/DEF: 1000

Wilona pumped her fist as she saw the new knight's attack points drop.

"Huh, not bad." Alexis was caught off guard by the move since it wasn't that bad by a newbie.

"Alright then, now Medraut's ability activates, when given an equip card, his level raises by one and his attribute changes to a DARK type!"

As soon as he said this, the handsome knight's eyes started to glow a dark red while his shadow seemed to lift up from behind him and transform into something almost demon-like.

Level 4→5. Attribute: LIGHT→ DARK

"And now, I attack with both of my monsters!"

The two knights didn't hesitate to close in and slash the girl with their blades. This time, the girl stood her ground.

"You should quit now, applicant! You don't have the skills to even take out a single life point. Just save yourself from more embarrassment and surrender!"

The Examiner was harsh, but at the same time, Zane could see why he said it. He doubted the girl could win other than by blind luck—he blinked. The number one duelist of Duel Academy noticed Wilona gritting her teeth and her hand trembling slightly. Zane noticed her eyes seemed to be narrowing into a glare again.

Wilona: 2700 LP→ 550 LP

Examiner: 4000 LP

"And with that, I end my turn and Half Shut returns my monster's attack points."

ATK: 1350→ 2700/ DEF: 1000

Turn 5: Wilona Cards: 3

Wilona still had this angry glare on her face before and drew her next card. She stared at her hand for a moment before she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

The Examiner had a monster with 2700 attack points while he had support with a card that could destroy both set and face-up cards. All the while she had an empty field, it wasn't looking good for her.

However, she refused to lose. Too much was at stake, and she loathed the idea of failing now—when she was risking so much to lose just because of this stupid game!

Wilona looked at her cards once more and instead of concentrating on how it made no sense, she started to see it as a puzzle piece. Slowly, something came to mind when she was reviewing over re-runs of old dueling channels during her cramming. "I remove from play, Mobius from my graveyard to summon, Lucius the Shadow Vassal!"

A small imp-like creature with a giant head slithered into the field. It gave a chuckle that was equal parts small, but malevolent.

Lucius the Shadow Vassal [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 1/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000]

"He can be special summoned by removing from play an LV 5 monster from my grave. He has another effect, but It's impossible to activate now. So instead, I sacrifice him to summon, Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

The imp-like creature dropped into his own shadow where it suddenly expanded and ripped the ground to like a portal. Two arms grabbed on to the edge and a large beast that dwarfed even Mobius' entrance appeared, showing a devastating creature.

Caius the Shadow Monarch [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

"I'm not done, I have a card in my hand that allows me to special summon it in exchange that its attributes, type, and level match the tribute monster. I summon, the Illusory Snatcher!"

Illusory Snatcher [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 7→6 /ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

A blob-like white being fell from the sky with a splat. It then rose as some white humanoid creature, but steam started to burn off it and started to take the form of Caius.

"Two 2400 attack monsters? But you forget, Medraut has 2700 attack points." The Examiner pointed out.

Yet, Wilona was also quick to point back. "Caius has a special ability that lets me banish one card on the field, and I choose Medraut!"

The shadow lord put his hands together to summon a powerful black hole. The vacuum sucked in Medraut despite it's best attempts to fight it and soon, once inside, Caius crushed the orb between his hands like a glass ball.

"And there's more! If Caius banishes as a DARK attribute monster, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you! I guess his ability to change attributes isn't to your favor!"

Caius cackled with laughter akin to a monster of nightmares. He threw and orb of shadows at the Examiner that exploded nearby him, causing him to shield himself from the blast.

Examiner: 4000 LP→ 3000LP

"Now, Illusory Snatcher attacks Drystan! Destroy that knight-pirate wannabe!" The fake Caius roared and ran up to the one-eyed knight. He pushed forward a palm and the knight was sucked into another vortex of shadow.

Examiner: 3000 LP→ 1400 LP

"Caius, your attack was never used, go!" Wilona cried out as the true Caius punched the ground, causing shadowy pillars to appear and surround the Examiner before exploding.

As the dust settled, the Examiner was seen lowering his arms that he used to shield himself, but looking a little worse for wear.

Examiner: 1400→ 0 LP

Wilona: Winner.

It took a second before Wilona realized what had happened before she threw her hand up to bring it back down. "Yes! I did it!"

The Examiner sighed. "Congratulations, you have passed… Student."

"T-Thank you!" Wilona then looked at her watch. "Uh, I can leave now, right? There's somewhere else I need to be!"

"Report to the info booth and they can give you your instructions." The Examiner responded before Wilona gave a polite bow and almost ran out of the arena.

"Looks like she won after all." From above, Alexis got off the rails and started walking. "I might as well apply for my initiation too."

Zane watched her go but not before looking at the girl that left the arena. Something still felt off to him, especially around the last parts of the duel. Why did she look so… angry?

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

The Examiner walked back and put the first deck down.

"A little inelegant, but she passed, so she's in." Dr. Crowler stated as he was looking over the papers of the girl.

"S—Dr. Crowler," The Examiner knew Crowler had a 'thing' with people calling him sir. "I don't think she's ready for Duel Academy. Her skills as a duelist are almost non-existent, and I'm sure that was beginner's luck that her cards could help her beat that situation."

"Normally, I'd agree," Dr. Crowler continued to look at the folder. "But according to her papers, she's not joining the regular Duelist Curriculum, she's joining one that barely has much to do with Duel Monsters itself. So she gets a pass for her sub-par dueling skills."

He turned another paper and raised his brow. "Huh. I see." He put down the paper to his desk. "Anyway, she's the first one to pass. If there are any other applicants take them in."

The Examiner wondered why Dr. Crowler seemed surprised but thought it was time for him to get ready along with the other examiners. Before he left, he did see the paper Dr. Crowler was on: it was on the financial status of the applicant.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

"Welcome to Burger World! Where there's a burger for everyone!" I faked my smile as I repeated that cheesy slogan. I really wish this wasn't the only job I could get. "What order can I get for you today?"

Though, today and tomorrow will be my last shift here. Duel Academy is located on a remote isle around the Pacific Ocean.

I'm still worried about mum though. I hope she'll be fine without me.

On the bright side, I'm in Duel Academy. That's one less thing to worry about.

When the next customer disappears, and there's no sign of anyone else coming into the cashier where I'm stationed, I fished my pockets to get out the deck I bought.

… Even though I won, why do I still feel like shit?

"Oh hey, are you a duelist?!"

The voice snapped me out of my stupor as I placed the deck back into my nearby purse. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that. Welcome to Burger World! Where there's a burger for everyone! May I take your order?"

He's around my age, has a large chunk of brown hair and he's also carrying a duel disk with a deck.

"It's fine. I'm sorry if I spooked ya!" He gave an easy-going laugh. "I'll have the number 3 this time around."

I nodded and added that to the machine.

"But that deck, you play?"

I suppose some small talk wouldn't hurt while he's waiting for his order. I don't see anyone else around and customer service does require me to engage with them if they aren't too rude.

"Yes, I do. I'm even going to Duel Academy."

The other teen's eyes widen and the smile on his face grows. "No way! You got into Duel Academy!?"

"It wasn't easy, but yes. I got in." Huh, his energy must be contagious, I'm feeling a lot better than a while ago.

"That's so sweet! I guess I'll be seeing you there too huh, Burger Girl?"

Oh, he's also an applicant? But with his confidence, I bet he's competent in the game. Hell—I bet he passed easily. "I don't know, I barely passed my test. If you did well in yours, we might be sent to different dorms." For financial reasons, I had to choose to stay in the Slifer Dorms since that was the cheapest dorms to stay in out of all the three. Considering how I won by luck, I might have no real option for Ra Yellow, let alone Obelisk Blue if I was a man.

"I haven't taken mine yet." I looked up to the teen with a fair amount of shock and looked at the clock. "But I'm sure I'll pass it with flying colors."

"Haven't taken—you do know the tests stop at 2 PM, right?" I asked him as I checked the clock again, seeing as it's a little past, 1:45 PM.

With how the other teen seems to have his eye snap open at me, I'm assuming he didn't know. "What!? I thought they end at 4!?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm sorry to say, the initiation tests end at 2 today."

"Holy crap! I gotta run! Thanks for that, Burger Girl!"

And without missing a beat, he bolts out the doors like an Olympic runner. As he left through the doors, I found myself almost opening my mouth. It looked like I wanted to wish him luck even though there's a chance he might not get in.

If he did though, it would be nice to know a friendly face in a boarding school. Or maybe I'm just fooling myself into thinking people that show initial friendliness to me will stay that way.

That's how it always begins, people only act nice for their own game.

Well, I can play along.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

Wilona was taking in another order, but outside her window, a figure had just watched the interaction.

"… Jaden Yuki… that's his name here?"

"I am a little worried about this. This looks like a past version off—"

"I agree with him. This place is suspicious—more so with that girl."

"Why the girl? I don't even remember seeing her before."

"That's the problem. This world has a few small differences..."

"Ahh, and you're saying the butterfly effect and—or the chaos theory right? One wingbeat can build into a storm?"

"Except the 'storm' is a grand cosmic disaster the likes I've never seen before, even comparing all the ones before and potentially in the future. And we're trying to stop the 'butterfly'."

"Let's not forget, we're trying to stop it. I have a feeling someone else is trying to ensure it."

"Meow!"


	2. Ep 2: Blackmail, Blackmail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilona enters Duel Academy, and she's not there to make friends. However, she's not above turning things in her favor, even if she has to blackmail people to get what she wants. The real eyebrow-raising fact is that Wilona's not the only one resorting to blackmail, and they're both blackmailing the same person!? Considering it's not even a week into her school year, Wilona wonders what she got herself into.

Duel Academy looks more like an island resort to me than an academic boarding school. And, having an active volcano feels as if it should be violating many safety laws.

I digress. Orientation went well—they even gave me this extra-long red jacket similar to a professor's coat because I was going to need pockets and the girl's uniform definitely did not have any of it.

I was also really fond of this red Duel Academy cap. I might wear it more often if I just style my hair around it.

But there was something else that caught my attention during the orientation. I was able to spot, Mr. Late wearing the same color I was—which is weird because I really did think he was a good duelist. Then again, seeing him impressively able to fall asleep while standing up explains a few things about him.

After the chancellor finishes, my school PDA tells me that I am in Slifer Red, but instead of going straight to the dorms, I had to go somewhere else first.

Eventually, I did find the card shop store. There looked to be no sign of anyone there so I called out, "Ms. Dorothy?"

A kindly woman stepped out. "Oh hello? The card shop isn't quite open yet so do come again."

"No no," I stepped forward. "I'm Wilona Konami, do you remember that Email resume I sent?"

The woman blinked before realization crossed her face. "Oh! Come in, come in, you're really ready to do this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well then, welcome aboard the Duel Academy staff! I'll get you in some you started right away. There's a lot to set up before we open up."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Well, you're working very hard!" As most of the shop is finished, Ms. Dorothy hands me a packed meal. "Can you really do all of this along with your studies?"

"I've done something like this before, Ms. Dorothy. You don't need to worry, but thanks for the meal." I'm not going to pass down free food whenever I can. "What else can I do?"

"You've done enough, sweetie! It's time for your orientation. The Obelisk Girl Dorms are close by but you better hurry."

The Obelisk Blue dorms huh? It does look really… good. "No, I'm wearing these red jackets for a reason. I'm going to be staying at the Slifer Red Dorms."

"What? But I thought all girls stay in the Obelisk Blue dorms?"

"Well, I was qualified, but the thing was I didn't want to receive an expensive loan that I would have to pay back later. Slifer Red seemed more manageable and cheaper to stay in."

"Hmm," She looked at me with a worried frown. But it soon stopped. "Well then, that's enough working for today, and you can go meet your other Slifer Red students."

It didn't take me long before I finally did arrive at the rather—well I was long used to living in conditions like this. At least the view of the sea was beautiful.

The welcome dinner was more like something out of a school cafeteria, but it wasn't unreasonable. I ended up seeing the familiar face and luckily for me, there was an empty seat next to him.

"Huh? A Girl—here?!" The small one with teal hair looked at me in surprise, before the rest of the dorm did—only then did I realize I was indeed the only girl here.

Mr. Late finally thinks I'm important enough to look up from his meal and spots me. "Ouf bey! bou're—"

"Swallow first, Mr. Late, before you make yourself look more like a fool."

The brunette did as I was told before pointing to me. "Oh, hey Burger Girl! You're here!"

"Burger Girl?" The small one across from Mr. Late repeated with confusion.

I motioned to the teen stuffing his mouth with rice. "We met at Burger World before this man here thought the tests would end at four, not nearly ten minutes before it ended."

Mr. Late swallowed his bite. "I was able to make it, and scored big! When did you take your, test, Burger Girl? I mean you were out there faster than the others."

"I went at the crack of dawn." I looked down at the meal before me. It did look good. "A bit of—the early bird gets the worm—the opposite of you, Mr. Late."

"Uh, hey," The small one called out. "So what is your name? I doubt your name is actually Burger Girl."

I gave a small smirk. "Don't you know it's rude to ask for a name when you don't introduce yourself first?"

"I'm Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games!" Mr. Late introduces himself with a proud smile but bits of food around his mouth. He points his chopsticks over to the short one and I learn his name is Syrus Truesdale. In return, I simply tell them who I am.

We eventually do meet the headmaster for the red dorms. A nice man named Professor Banner. He keeps a pudgy cat around, which is nice.

Yuki over there interrupts his attempt at an ice breaker but it lets everyone begin eating.

It's an alright experience—really. But to my surprise, Professor Banner walks by and tells me I have a room all to myself since everyone else in the red dorms is a male. Of course, it meant that others had to fit into already cramped rooms, but sucks for them!

What sucks for me though is that I applied to also be part of the Janitorial staff here in Duel Academy. That means even late at night, I still have to work.

My first assignment, after putting on the cleaning uniform, is to clean one of the duel arenas.

As I made my way there, I thought I heard the sounds of battling. When I did arrive at where I was supposed to begin cleaning, imagine my utter surprise to see students dueling against each other way past curfew, and one of them being Yuki himself participating in a duel.

Yuki had an empty field and was facing down some guy on a horse that looked pretty intimidating. I heard him saying something…

"...but Chazz doesn't know that my monsters and I… We have—a bond!" Yuki drew his card in a rather dramatic fashion before he was distracted and looked my way.

He stops when he finally notices me at the entrance of the duel arena. "Oh, hey Wilona."

Everyone else, two more Obelisk blue, Truesdale, an Obelisk Blue Girl, and the person who Yuki is dueling all snap their heads towards me.

"Yuki," I manage to fight the urge to roll my eyes while taking out the vacuum cleaner. "What are you doing here this late past curfew?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm dueling." He responded without care before pointing to me. "What's with that weird get up?"

"I applied for sanitary jobs and was accepted. I was tasked to help clean this—supposed to be empty—duel arena." I shook my head. "Look, Yuki, I doubt even you want to get expelled on the first night of school. There's a patrol of security guards that's supposed to come in here in like a few minutes, you all better leave before they come!"

"How do you know that?" Truesdale asked me while he was next to some blonde that eyed me weirdly.

To answer the smaller one: I took out a walkie-talkie. "Miss, when is the closest batch of Security guards coming to Arena Blue?"

After a beep, I play my walkie talkie on loudspeaker mode. "Oh they should be there around now, deary, why is something wrong?"

I look up and the blue guy from across Yuki puts off his duel disk. "Nothing, Miss, I was just checking."

"W-Wait!" Yuki looks to me after the duel is forcibly stopped. "Aren't we students here?"

The blonde one next to Truesdale starts to talk about the rules that Jaden didn't know and that the blue one—Chazz as she says— didn't tell him.

"Hey, it's not my fault the Slime can't read a basic book!" The tosser tried to defend himself.

I raised my brow. "But aren't you currently breaking that rule too?"

"I would and could have played a hundred games past curfew then escaped before those bozo guards could even guess what's happening!"

So he screamed, but when we heard said 'bozo guards' coming close, they all booked it faster than a green light in the Grand Prix.

"Aw, man! We're screwed! If they find us here, who knows what could happen to us!?" Truesdale cried out.

"What!? Is it really that bad I was dueling here this late!?"

"Yes, Jaden!" The blonde girl pointed out.

At that moment, something came into my mind. "Take the north entrance," I tell the remaining three as I walk in the opposite direction. "Unlike the rest of you, I'm supposed to be here. I can distract them longer for you all to escape."

Yuki waves his hand as the other three leave me behind. "Thanks, Wilona, see you at the dorms later!"

Oh no, he shouldn't be thanking me. Not one bit…

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Chazz Princeton wondered who slipped him a letter that threatened him and would have called him an idiot for not showing up—in a remote location with even it's own poorly drawn map.

All he knew was that he was supposed to meet this jerk five in the morning or 'face the consequences'. Ha! Like Chazz would be afraid of some punk thinking he had all the power!

Chazz followed the end of the map to some remote clearing a fair distance from elsewhere on the island.

He heard a bush shaking and got his duel disk out. To his surprise, he spotted Jaden and his dumb sidekick step out from the opposite side.

"Slifer Slacker! What, couldn't take losing?!" Chazz activated his duel disk and glared at the two Slifer Reds.

"Chazz! I guess you wanted that rematch after all!" Jaden activated his duel disk too but spoke with a completely different tone than that of the Obelisk Blue.

It took them both a second to realize something off about what the other just exclaimed.

"Wait," Jaden put down his duel disk and pointed. "You didn't call me out to finish our duel?"

"What!? You threatened me, you Slifer Slacker! I don't even want to be seen a hundred miles near your stupid dorm!" Chazz screamed back.

"Wait," Syrus looked between the two. "If Chazz didn't challenge Jaden, and if Jaden didn't call out Chazz, who brought us here?"

"That would be me, gents."

From behind the tree, everyone could see the light-green hair and blue-tinted glasses over purple colored eyes. Wilona Aestas stepped out, with a smile that no one had ever seen on her face before.

"You? Janitor Girl!?"

Wilona's smile didn't falter as she looked to Chazz. "Burger Girl, Janitor Girl, Red Hat... it doesn't quite matter what you call me—even if those names become crueler in a few minutes—what matters, dear gentlemen, was that I was the one who called you both here."

"Oh, did you call us out here to finish our duel? Wow, Wilona, you rock!"

The green-haired girl only shook her head and tossed her hair off her shoulder. "Oh, Yuki, sweet, single-minded, Yuki. I didn't bring you both here to do that."

The girl took out something she was hiding behind her back.

Then it played, "I would and could have played a hundred games past curfew then escaped before those bozo guards could even guess what's happening!"

Wilona pressed pause, skip, then play once more in the Walkie Talkie she was carrying.

"Aw, man! We're screwed! If they find us here, who knows what could happen to us!?"

"What!? Is it really that bad I was dueling here this late!?"

Jaden Yuki tilted his head. "You recorded us? Why would you do something weird as that?"

Chazz stomped his foot and pointed to the red-themed boy. "You idiot! She's threatening us! She has proof we were breaking the rules last night, and if she gives that to Sheppard, we could even be expelled from the school!"

For once, even the usually cool-headed Jaden seemed to go into a panic. "What!?"

Chazz glared back at Wilona who still kept her smile of sadistic power. "This bitch is blackmailing us!"

Wilona gave a fake gasp. "Language Princeton! We're still in a place of learning! But blackmail is such a strong word," Wilona walked forward with a slow but easy-going pace. "I prefer the words: business investment. There's really no need to worry, gentlemen, all you have to do is do a few favors here and there and this audio won't find itself on the good Chancellor's desk."

"How can you say something so evil with a smile!?" Poor Syrus clutched his head, ignorant of the evil that the green-haired girl was truly capable of.

"You're horrible, Wilona!"

"You all know how to flatter a girl," The she-witch with a red hat was smiling at the three boys. "But I'm afraid sweet talk won't get you, gents, anywhere. I just want to make sure we're all on the same page. If I ask for something, you'll help dear little, me?" Wilona smiled, tilted her head, and put her hands near her face.

Syrus would have found it cute and attractive if he wasn't deathly horrified. Jaden was still in shock while Chazz gripped his fist angrily before throwing it dramatically.

"You think you can blackmail me, and get away with it?!"

"Yes." Chazz's anger flinched at the unprecedented evil that was Wilona's answer.

There was a beeping noise coming from one of Wilona's jacket pockets and she took out a pager. "Oh, I have to go to the card shop for my shift. You boys have a great day though!"

And with that, Wilona left, leaving all three men to their 'great' day.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Syrus Truesdale, despite being blackmailed by a hot girl so early in the morning, was feeling rather good. A different mail—a love letter was given to him of all people, from the even more beautiful and gorgeous Alexis Rhodes.

All he needed to do was meet her in the girl's dorm!

What could possibly go wrong?

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Oh, Syrus, what went wrong?" Jaden knew the message said to meet them at the Girl's dorm, but there was one place, the usually laid back Jaden was going to visit first.

Or at least, he was going to visit, but he saw the person he was looking for walking towards the dorms carrying a large number of books.

"Wilona!" The light green-haired girl looked up to see Jaden jumping off the second floor and running up to her. "What did you do to Syrus!?"

Wilona only raised her brow. "I beg your pardon? I haven't seen you or Truesdale since the crack of dawn."

"What but who else can be blackmailing me again?!"

The other Slifer Red's eyes narrowed. "Blackmail? Show me…. After I put these texts away." She motioned to the books she was carrying.

"Oh right sure. Do you need help carrying that?" Jaden didn't know much, but his mom did teach him manners when it came to people in obvious need.

Wilona looked at Jaden for a moment with obvious confusion or she thought there was something in his teeth. Jaden picked for anything that was stuck on his teeth before Wilona shook her head. "Thank's for the offer, but I'm used to labor. But you're really nice—offering me help when apparently I'm the first person to blackmail you today."

"I mean—if someone needs help, you give it to them—don't you?"

…

Wilona then gave a soft laugh while shaking her head in disbelief. "You really are heroic, Mr. Yuki. It is a shame that I am not."

After putting her books away and listening to the message, Wilona looked to Jaden while the two were behind the dorms.

"You do know whoever they are, if they find you and Syrus in the girls' dorm, they will have physical evidence like me to blackmail you, right?"

"I just can't leave my friend hanging there! Besides, you blackmailed us and we're still on kinda good terms. Maybe I can challenge them to a duel for our freedom!" Jaden paused a second before looking to Wilona. "By the way, I challenge you to a duel for me and Syrus' freedom!"

The girl's face fell into a deadpan. "Yuki, I barely have any skill in dueling, you'll defeat me easily. I won't make that foolish decision."

"Darn, maybe it'll work on Syrus' new blackmailers."

There were many reasons as to why that wouldn't and shouldn't work, instead, the other Slifer Red just decided to do this. "Oooorrr," Wilona brought a finger up for Jaden to focus back on her. "We could try it my way."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Is he even coming?" Jasmine Makurada asked Alexis as they all waited by the lake.

"He said over the PDA he was coming over," Alexis said, "But you're right, he's taking a while."

"You think he ditched his friend?" Mindy Hamaguchi asked.

Syrus, who was still bound, seemed to panic. "What!? Oh no! My worst nightmare since I came here with Jaden is finally happening! Hello, again darkness, my old friend!"

"Calm down, I doubt he would do that," Alexis spoke out.

"Hey!" All four of them panicked at the sound of a shout.

They turned around to see two heavily dressed janitors walking up to them, one of them with a scratchy voice they all assumed to be an old lady.

"You kids shouldn't be out here this late at night!" They must have been old as they were slightly hunched over. "You might all get colds in this weather!"

"We're sorry, Miss, we'll be back in our dorms in a second."

"You kids these days! So rebellious, why back in my day, we listened to our elders right away!" The first granny hobbled over to them, and they could see she was wearing a cleaning mask and red Duel Academy cap which both covered most of her face. "Why! Wait a second—that small one isn't a girl!"

"Oh no! My nightmare spiraled down worse than before! I don't want to be naked in front of the class!"

"Calm your tights sonny," The 'granny' spoke out. "Back in my day it was so much harder for men to get into school—my beloved husband had to drop it to raise the family farm and feed my family. My eldest son had to drop high school to go to war." The granny's hoarse voice started to crack and she gave a sniff. "He never came back..."

"But I'm sure these kind girls were just helping you back to your dorm right? There's no way they would do such a cruel thing to an obviously simple mistake, right?"

The granny, who was wearing a cleaning mask and the red hat, looked towards the three girls. Although her face was covered, the three girls felt a smile behind the mask and all suddenly felt really guilty.

"Um er yeah! We were totally going to help him!"

Alexis and Jasmine turned towards Mindy who looked panicked and whispered quickly after saying that. "I'm sorry, the story about her husband and son got to me!"

Syrus started to tear up. "Granny!"

"Dry your tears, little one, and remember next time to be more mindful of your surroundings, come along then. You girls don't need to stay out any longer while we old women can bring this young man back to where he belongs."

The Obelisk girls were flabbergasted, but the granny was able to snatch Syrus' leash and started walking away with the former prisoner.

It was then that Alexis' PDA played. "Uh hey, if you guys are still there, umm I kinda got lost—but don't worry, I'll definitely be there! … The girl's dorm is near the volcano, right? Oh wait, gotta go—the place might be collapsing around me—I'm too high up!" Then the message abruptly was cut off.

Alexis Rhodes stared into her PDA in utter disbelief before two words escaped her mouth, "That… idiot!"

"Granny," Syrus was now crying in relief. "You're my new hero! I can't believe I trusted Jaden!"

"What!? Syrus, that's so mean of you to say!"

…

…

…

Everyone heard the voice that just came out of the PDA, now just come out from the other 'granny' who had a bandana instead of a cap.

Syrus couldn't believe it and the first granny was slowly pushing her palm into her face and gripping tightly into it—almost as if she was practicing to use it on someone else.

"No see," Everyone watched the other Granny stand up straight, and removed the bandana around their head, revealing a familiar bunch of brown hair. "You didn't recognize me because it was dark and I'm wearing my blazer underneath this Janitor's uniform, pretty clever huh?"

"Ah!" Alexis and her friends ran up to catch up with Jaden and Syrus. "You were trying to trick us!"

"What!? No, we weren't! We were trying to rescue Syrus!"

"Yuki—just stop talking." The first Granny didn't remove her hand off her face, but Syrus recognized that posh accent on only two people he's met so far in this school and only one of them was a man.

As Wilona removed her mask but kept her hat. A familiar light green ponytail was pulled at the back of the hat and fell, which clued the smaller boy who his 'savior' really was. Poor Syrus fainted at the thought that his 'savior' was actually his newest source of nightmares.

"Syrus!" Jaden cried out before kneeling to his fallen friend.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on," Alexis began before pointing to Jaden. "But what I do know is that you're here on illegal grounds and if you don't want you, or your friends to get expelled—"

"Actually, if I may, I do have a janitor's permit that allows me to sweep some floors here in the Obelisk Blue Dorms. In fact, I was going to come back here and feed some of the fish in the lake. So I'm actually alright to be here—not these two." Wilona motioned to Jaden and Syrus.

"Wilona!" Jaden cried out while trying to carry his fainted friend.

"Yuki, you have lost many things this night, one of them is the ability to talk to me as of right now." The girl spoke with all the edge of a bloody but still sharp knife.

"Okay fine, but that's still for you and the other boy!" Alexis added back in. "If you don't want to get expelled, you'll have to duel me." If there was one thing going on for Alexis this night it was that her plan was indeed working, just not in the way she expected.

"A duel?" Jaden had a smile on his face and looked up to Wilona. "See, I told you my plan would have worked!"

"… Do not talk to me, Yuki. I'm still bloody ticked off."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

To be unseen by prying eyes, the group of Obelisk Girls and Slifer Reds brought their duel to the center of the lake thanks in part to two boats docked nearby.

"Before we begin," Alexis shouted from across Jaden, a still-fainted Syrus, and Wilona who was managing the boat, "How did you pull all of that off?"

"What you mean the plan to rescue Syrus? I mean it was a super cool—even spy movie-related plan!"

"That you ruined, Yuki!"

"Hey, I didn't want to let Syrus down like that!"

"You could have done it after we left!"

Jaden flinched at the murderous aura of the light green-haired girl then turned back to Alexis. "Okay, so here's how it went down."

Wilona knew that if Jaden appeared there, he would be potentially kicked out for disobeying the rules. But Wilona knew a way he could be there, without actually being there. Wilona had access to janitor uniforms and made Jaden wear a woman's one to make it look like he was a female janitor, so no one would even think twice about him actually walking through the front doors of the female dorm. Their next step was to make a pre-recorded message, one that Wilona gave Jaden specific lines to say, and after a certain amount of time, have Jaden's PDA send the message back to their 'blackmailers'. The point of this was to make their 'blackmailers' think Jaden was somewhere else, and not right in front of them.

Wilona had figured out since the location was the female dorms, the blackmailers were also girls—Jaden left out the part where back then he was wondering if the girls of this school were all blackmailers—and because of that, she wanted to talk with them first under her guise. Jaden was surprised that Wilona was so good at acting, but he did recall her mentioning that she used to lie and act above her age to get into jobs earlier.

"Whoa! That's like super complex!" Mindy commented out loud after hearing everything explained.

"Man, I had problems just picking an outfit every morning before coming here, and she's already like super villain brained or something," Jasmine commented along.

Alexis also had her comments. "I admit, it was really clever. It would have worked if you didn't blab at the very last second."

"Hey, Syrus is my friend, I'm not letting him down!"

Wilona sighed and put a hand on her head. "Pride cometh before the fall."

No one heard her though as Alexis pointed at Jaden and cried out, "Well that all depends on this duel! Let's get started!"

"DUEL!"

Jaden: 4000 LP

Alexis: 4000 LP

Alexis drew first, showing that she was taking the initiative. "I summon, Cyber Gymnast in attack mode!" As soon as she placed the card in her disk, something flew or jumped high into the sky. With an impressive frontal flip over several times, the figure soon landed, making the water around her ripple with an impressive show. The monster revealed a muscular woman with blonde hair and some kind of dancer get up.

Cyber Gymnast

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:800/DEF:1800]

"Then I place a face down, and end my turn!"

Turn 2: Jaden. Cards: 5

"Time to throw down!" The Slifer Red drew his card and wasted no time. "Nice! I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Heat

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Pyro/Attribute:FIRE/Level:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1200]

A powerful-looking fire hero appeared and for a second, steam could be seen flying around him as he landed near the water.

Jaden gripped his fist. "And if you think he's hot now, just wait! He's just warming up!"

"Yuki, those puns were horrible. You can't threaten someone with puns." Wilona stated.

"Hey, I thought they were pretty fire—get it?"

"I do, I just can't take it seriously."

"Man, Wilona, you've got to lighten up."

"You've given me no reason to, Yuki."

Jaden shook his head and focused back on the duel. "Okay, as I was saying, Heat's got a sweet ability: for every Elemental Hero I control on my field, he gains 200 attack points which includes himself!"

ATK:1600→1800

"Now go, Heat! Flare Spear!"

The Elemental Hero clasped his hands together before separated them, creating a link of fires that took the form of a lance. He threw it with great speed towards Alexis' 800 attack monster.

However, the girl remained calm and instead activated her trap card. "Go, Doble Passe! This trap card changes the direction of your attack to me!"

The fire lance flew past the Gymnast and instead exploded near Alexis's boat.

Alexis: 4000 LP→2200 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

Alexis held on and threw her arm out as soon as the attack landed. "In exchange for taking that attack, my monster gets to counter-attack you directly!"

Gymnast did so, skating past with incredible speed, jumping into the air, and socking Jaden in the face.

Alexis: 2200 LP

Jaden 4000 LP→ 3200 LP

Jaden shook his head and tried to stand back up from the hit. "That Alexis is something else! Just letting me get to her life points so she could get to mine?!"

Alexis heard this and smiled. "So, are you impressed?"

Jaden, even after getting hit, smiled in return. "Impressed? I think I'm in love!"

"You're sweet, too bad I have to crush you!" Alexis spoke before seeing Jaden make no other move this turn.

Turn 3: Alexis. Cards: 4

"Now then, where were we?!" The blonde girl took out another card. "First, I activate Gymnast's special ability, by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one face-up attack position monster on my opponent's side of the field! Looks like your Heat is all washed up!"

"Why are you also doing puns!?"

Despite Wilona's cries, Gymnast flew in and tackled heat into the lake. Bubbles fizzed greatly but soon dissolved into nothingness before Gymnast flew back into Alexis' side of the field.

"Next, I sacrifice Gymnast in order to summon, Cyber Prima!" As soon as she said this, Gymnast burst into light and formed into a more elegant, smaller, but obviously more powerful female monster.

Cyber Prima [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:6/ATK:2300/DEF:1600]

"Usually, she has the power to destroy all face-up spell cards on the field, but since there isn't anything on your field, she'll have to settle for another direct attack!"

Cyber Prima skated in with the grace of a champion figure skater and then kicked Jaden in the arm with enough force to shake the boat.

The Slifer Red grunted in pain and fell to his knees from the heavy blow.

Alexis: 2200

Jaden: 3200→900

"Whoo ho! Way to go, Alexis!" The two girls besides the blonde Obelisk Blue cheered at the insane blow to her opponent.

Also, Crowler, who had fallen into the water after accidentally trapping Syrus with the false love letter, was watching the duel with glee that Alexis was showing that upstart his place.

"I'll end my turn by putting down a face down." Alexis finished.

Turn 4: Jaden. Cards: 5

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Wilona asked with a softness Jaden hadn't seen in the girl.

"Thanks for the worry, Wilona, but don't be! In fact, I'm excited! Alexis is an amazing duelist!"

Wilona shook her head and scoffed. But there was a smile on her face. "Well, if you lose, you might not get the chance to face her or anyone else here anymore."

"All the more reason why I'm going to win this!" Jaden's smile shined like a star in the middle of that dark lake. "I draw!"

He smiled when he saw the card. "Alright, I activate the field spell, Fusion Gate!"

There was an obvious distortion in the air that made everyone look around with surprise.

"Now here's how it works! Now both of us can fusion summon monsters all we want, but the kicker? The material has to be removed from play instead of being sent to the grave, so with that in mind!" The Slifer Red took out two cards. "I banish Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman in my hand to fusion summon, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The two material cards flew up towards the main distortion and space around them started to warp them both together. Light exploded in the sky and out came a towering creature with thunder crackling around him.

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant [Type:Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:6/ATK:2400/DEF:1500]

"Now I activate his special ability! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy a monster on the field whose original attack points are less than 2400!"

"What!?" Alexis cried out before Jaden activated his ability and had Thunder Giant shoot a ball of plasma that expanded near Prima and exploded, incinerating her in the explosion.

"And that's not all, Thunder Giant still has his attack left! That's 2400 Attack Points to your 2200 life points!"

Thunder Giant race over to Alexis, positioning his palm over the blonde girl's head with electricity crackling and about to explode.

"No way! Alexis!"

The obelisk blue moved fast. "Nice try, but I reveal my face down: Defense Draw! This turns the battle damage I take to 0 and lets me draw a card!"

Alexis' deck shined and an invisible forcefield slammed the massive giant away back to Jaden's field before the attack could connect. After surviving that attack, Alexis drew the shinning card atop her deck and it's protective light faded.

"You almost got me there, Jaden! Now I'm impressed!"

"You're impressed? I'm stoked! You played that amazingly Alexis, now I definitely wanna beat you!" Jaden cried out before placing one card face down.

Alexis saw that Jaden was once more making no other move past this turn and moved to make it hers. "I said you impressed me, but you're going to need to do better than that to beat me!"

Turn 5: Alexis. Cards: 4

"I draw!" As she saw the card in her hands, a smile appeared on her face. "I play the Ritual Spell card, Machine Angel Absolute Ritual!"

Jaden's eyes widened. "No way, you use Ritual Monsters?!"

"I have some fusion ones too, but I don't let that stop me." She continued on. "This ritual card allows me to sacrifice not only cards in my hand, and field, but also cards in my graveyard and shuffle them into my deck! I shuffle back Gymnast in my graveyard and Etoile Cyber in my hand in order to Ritual Summon, Cyber Angel Izana!"

Throughout that whole time, Alexis had the area around her turn into some mix of a temple and high tech computer. The centerpiece behind her burst into green flame and the two monsters she had chosen, two level 4 monsters, flew and jumped into the green flame. When they did, the fire exploded and a majestic but metallic humanoid figure descended into the field.

Cyber Angel Izana [Type:Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Fairy/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2600]

Jaden was shaking. "… This… This is so sweet! I get to face a powerful ritual monster!" He was shaking of excitement.

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying this situation," Wilona muttered under her breath. She didn't want to lose two pawns so early into the school year!

"That Slifer Red doesn't understand that when Alexis busts out a ritual monster, they're as good as done!" Jasmine threw her fist in the air as if cheering for victory already.

Alexis her self pointed. "When Izana is ritual summoned, she has the ability to destroy one spell and trap card on my opponent's side of the field. But on the plus side, you get to choose which gets destroyed."

Jaden looked at his cards. "I choose my field spell, Fusion Gate!"

Izana slammed her spear into the water and a stream of water sped out and stabbed into the distortion around them, shattering it somehow with glass.

Alexis wasn't done. "Now I attack Thunder Giant with Izana!"

The giant fired bolts of electricity towards the mechanical angel, but nothing could deter it from raising its axe and slashing the far bigger monster in half.

Alexis: 2200 LP

Jaden: 900→800 LP

"I reveal my trap card, Hero Signal! After one of my monsters gets destroyed in battle, this card allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower Hero card from my deck or hand into the field, and I choose Elemental Hero Bubble Man in defense mode!"

As soon as Jaden did this, bubbles from the water below started to rise in frequency before a large bubble appeared and burst open, revealing this new monster.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:WATER/Level:4/ATK:800/DEF:1200]

"And actually, I should be thanking you for letting me destroy my Fusion Gate! See when Bubbleman is summoned into the field, and there's nothing else on my board even a field spell, I can draw two cards!" Jaden exclaimed as he did so with his own deck.

"That's not bad, but Izana has another effect, Jaden! When she successfully destroys a monster in battle, she can attack again!"

"What!?" Jaden cried out before Izana moved again and stabbed her spear right through Bubbleman, destroying him instantly.

"I guess Bubbleman really fits his name, he lasted as long as a real bubble," Alexis spoke with a taunt. "I end my turn by placing this face down."

Turn 6: Jaden. Cards: 4

"Those ritual monsters are no joke, but there's no way I'm backing down now!" Jaden drew his next card.

A smile appeared on his face as he looked to Alexis. "Ritual monsters are cool and all, but I'll stick to fusion! I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The monster returned from the grave with a powerful roar, but everyone could see that it's attack points were still 2400, a little too low for Izana's 2500 attack points.

"My monster already destroyed your giant, or are you expecting a different outcome?" Alexis narrowed her eyes as Jaden continued to smile.

"Oh, it'll be different! This time, I'm gonna win for sure!" Jaden held a card up high. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Heroes Woodman and Ocean in order to summon my rarest card!"

Two heroes no one had ever seen before flew out of Jaden's hand. They both slammed into each other, forming a powerful light and from the sky, a being that just screamed, 'Hero' slowly descended into the field.

"Everyone, meet Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

Elemental HERO Terra Firma

[Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000]

Alexis saw the new monster's attack points. "If you're trying to make our monsters clash and destroy each other, you've got another thing coming! I reveal my face down, the Continuous Trap card, Dimension Guardian! I choose one attack position monster on my side of the field and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

As Alexis said this, a ghostly phantom from the picture of the card appeared and shined a light over Izana, obviously protecting it from harm.

"Now you can't get to my life points!" Alexis smiled.

However, Jaden was still also smiling himself. "Now why would I want to win in such an uncool way? I said I was going to win and that's what I'm here to do!" Jaden pointed to Terra Firma.

"Terra Firma has an ability that allows me to tribute one Elemental Hero monster on the field, and gain attack points equal to the tribute's amount!"

"You're kidding!?"

"Oh, I'm not joking this time, Alexis!" Jaden gripped his fist. "Thunder Giant, lend your power to Terra Firma!"

The two heroes gripped their hands together into an upper handshake with a powerful slap before Thunder Giant burst into light that was absorbed by Terra Firma.

ATK: 2500→4900.

"4900 Attack points?!" All of the Obelisk Blue Girls, and Crowler, and a newly awakened Syrus exclaimed as they saw the powered up monster.

"Your monster will survive, sure, but your life points won't! Go Terra Firma!"

The powerful hero unleashed two energy blades in each of his hands and attacked Izana. The machine angel buckled under the immense pressure, but the extra force rushed to Alexis and knocked her back—making her fall on her friends.

Alexis: 0

Jaden: Winner!

"And that's game!" Jaden gave his trademark two-finger salute and point to the blonde getting back up from the attack while their monsters faded.

"That was..." Wilona quietly watched the end of the duel. "Almost as exciting as watching some of the best duelists in the past."

A little later, the Slifer Reds and the Obelisk Girls met up together.

"A deal's a deal. I win, so that means you let us off the hook." Jaden stated with Syrus on his right and Wilona on his left.

"Okay, we'll keep quiet about this little event." Alexis put one hand on her hip. "Though we are going to talk a lot about how you were dressed as an old woman."

"What!? Oh, come on!?" Jaden cried out before the rest started to laugh at his expense.

"Just because you won fair and square doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook for almost making a fool out of us with that rather convoluted plot that didn't work."

Jaden suddenly felt killing intent coming from his left side. It was even worse than any sense of danger and pain he felt in the duel with Alexis.

"H-Hey! Don't say it like that! I didn't just win 'fair and square'. It was a super close duel, Alexis. I mean it, you were amazing."

Alexis was rather stunned at the honest praise of her skill.

"Come on, you two, now you owe me," Wilona spoke up, making the two Slifer Reds flinch in fear of her. "First thing's first, I need you both to row—now!"

"Yes, Miss!" Both Slifer Red boys panicked as they hurriedly did what the scary girl asked them to.

Meanwhile, Crowler was furious, but chasing after Jaden and Syrus rowing. "I can't believe Alexis lost! No, there must be something I can still salvage from this! I just need to follow..." Crowler's inner monologue stopped as he noticed something red and bad-smelling floating in the sea that seemed to be leaking.

"O-Oh what is this putrid stuff? Are they littering?! It's not much, but I can definitely get that Slifer Slacker in detention for littering—wait, why do I sense danger?"

"Uh, Wilona, what are you throwing into the lake?" Jaden asked while he and Syrus were still rowing the boat.

Wilona had a container beside her. In that container, while wearing gloves, Wilona was taking chunks of raw meat out and tossing them into the lake. "Didn't I tell you I was going to come back here for another job I was assigned for? There are fish in these lakes—surprisingly, Seto Kaiba has also had contracts with some animal preservations. In this lake swims nocturnal, freshwater piranhas: some of the only ones of their kind. I'm throwing away this special meat so they can be fed properly. Why do you think no one swims in these lakes or is allowed to?"

As soon as she said this, there was a screaming and mysteriously androgynous yelp followed by the sounds of many teeth sinking into flesh.

The Slifer Reds all looked around, but they saw no sign of anything in the water. They all just shrugged and continued on their way.

"I can't believe we got blackmailed twice in one day!" Syrus sighed before looking to a rather angry girl in front of them. "At least one of them promised to let us go."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! Wilona, I challenge you for our freedom!"

"Yuki, we went over this, no. You also don't get to do that after screwing up my attempt to help you in the first place." Wilona narrowed her eyes and made even the carefree Jaden wince. Wilona sighed. "And I already told you, you're a better duelist than me. You'd easily when your freedom back."

"Can I at least duel you for fun?"

Wilona looked to Jaden with an unreadable look on her face. "...Not today in the very least! I'm still pissed off you couldn't bloody hold your tongue for just a few more minutes!"

"Wait," Syrus looked between his best friend and his current nightmare. "Wilona tried to help save me?"

"Yeah, she was really into it too! I felt like I was watching a spy movie." Jaden was easy in his response.

However, Syrus then looked to Wilona in confusion. "Why did you do that? I thought you didn't like us?"

"I never said that," Wilona sighed. "I just want some insurance over the course of these school years. It's nothing personal."

"Blackmailing your friends sounds pretty personal, Wilona," Jaden noted.

That third word got Wilona to freeze. "Friends? You thought of me as a friend?"

"Well yeah. You helped me back during the exams, didn't you?" While Jaden returned her question with another question, Syrus was a lot more silent on the whole thinking of someone like that as a friend.

"… I'm surprised you actually did think of me as a friend. You're the first to say that. The first who actually seems to truly mean it."

Jaden watched Wilona's face soften. He could tell she was bothered by something.

"Of course I mean it! You're kinda scary and mean, but you're not all that bad!" Syrus looked a bit shocked that Jaden could say something like that so sincerely to someone who was still blackmailing them.

Wilona gave a soft laugh but this time it didn't sound like she was laughing at Jaden, it seemed more like it was towards herself. "You really are heroic, Mr. Yuki. It is a shame that I am not."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"… You seem troubled."

"It's all different. They were using different cards, different styles of play, it was the same but different in the end."

"If I were to compare them… the ones here are all more skilled at this current time."

"Isn't that a good thing then? The duelists here are stronger, all of them."

"It also means the 'bad guys' are also stronger here. What's our next move?"

"… Hmm... what about being the bad guys?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilona makes use of her 'connections' quickly after learning she needs to be a Club President to help her resume look good. However, she finds that there are some conditions she needs to make before even starting a club. And these conditions turn out to be harder than she realizes to fulfill.

"Your courses and academic points are set, Ms. Konami." I heard the squeak of his swivel chair as Professor Banner turned to me.

I was sitting on a folding chair in his… office/dorm room. The room was lit, but if the door wasn't open, I would have thought it was still night with how poorly it was lit. His desk was filled and crammed with papers, but he had enough sense to have only his desk cluttered and cramped with the rest of the room being quite well-taken care of, considering the conditions of the rest of the dorm. On further introspection, his desk must be cramped with how poor his living condition is, but is still asked to work as hard as the other headmasters. I wonder if he really chose to be the Slifer Red headmaster even knowing all of this, and if he did, it speaks a lot about his character already.

"That's good to know. I hope my prospects would be good for my future résumés."

"Ah yes, I've seen what your graduation plans are—so active for a freshman to already be thinking about their future jobs, but I also must caution you not to, 'count your chickens before they hatch' so to speak."

"I know, but the more I prepare the higher my chances are to impress my future employers."

Professor Banner seemed to nod and looked at his computer briefly. I spotted Pharaoh the cat walking up to him, and I couldn't help but lean towards him with my hands out.

To my sorrow, Pharaoh hissed at me and I ended up flinching back.

"Bad Pharaoh! No! That's odd, he's usually so calm with everyone else!" Professor Banner turned around and picked up the large cat.

"It's fine," I said even though I kinda wanted to hug it.

"Back on topic, if you do well, your grades shouldn't be a problem. However, as your academic advisor, you may need some extracurricular activities outside your jobs to impress the company you wish to join."

I waited for him to explain more.

"You see, Ms. Konami, all of your jobs show that you can listen to rules. Jobs, like the one you're trying to go for, also look for leadership and management skills."

That makes sense, it's also good to be socially adept for my future prospects.

"As such, I have an idea. Why not start and be the president of a club here in Duel Academy?"

"… A… club?" That sounds reasonable but… "A club about what?"

The first response to my question was the sound of a mouse clicking followed by Professor Banner's printer giving out a small packet of papers then handing them over to me, "That is for you to decide. I'm giving you the packet of instructions on how to create a club here in Duel Academy. I think it would be a fun idea to do."

I took the packet, thanked Professor Banner, and left his office/dorm. The jargon looked simple enough, I just had to figure out what I wanted to do.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

It was a slow day at the card shop, so I was just looking at the packet I was given. I still had no idea what to put down—what kind of clubs could I even make? A game club? A bit redundant considering what school we're in. Some kind of sports club? I wasn't that athletic. An academic club is out of the question considering who I live near to. My problem was there was so much to choose from and I didn't know what to choose.

"Are you alright, Wilona? You sound like you're having a headache." Ms. Dorothy is always a sight for sore eyes. Despite being older, she always has a youthful smile and it's very welcoming at this point in my life.

I turned to her and explained that I wanted to start a club, I just didn't know what to make a club about.

"Hmm, usually you should make a club you feel passionate about. What do you feel passionate about, Wilona?"

"Money."

The reaction to my question was one… I should have expected. Ms. Dorothy just ended up laughing at me in a way that just meant I amused her. "Oh sweetie, you're just all work and no play!" After she said that, her eyes seemed to light up. I could tell she had an idea in her mind. "Actually, come with me for a bit, place a break sign on the counter."

I raised my brow but did as I was told. Soon, Ms. Dorothy was leading me down a part of school I hadn't traveled upon. By the looks of how empty it was, not many people did either.

"This is the southeastern wing of the main school." Ms. Dorothy explained. "During construction, this was the place many of the tools and building equipment were housed. Many of these doors we're passing by are storage rooms, but there's one in particular that I think you'll like."

As she said this, she stopped right in front of a door labeled, 2004. After fixing her key in, she opened it up…

But I couldn't quite see past the darkness of this room, but the air around me made me realize that it was as spacious as the giant classrooms of this building.

"This was where they kept all the instruments for a music program they never got off the ground." Ms. Dorothy flipped a switch and the lights started to open. It was as big as a classroom here in Duel Academy, but instead, there were musical instruments everywhere, I could spot the likes of African Bongos next to American electric Guitars.

What caught my attention was this absolutely stunning, ebony-polish piano with intricate detailed pegs and designs placed at the center of the room where the teachers usually educate students.

"Is that, a Stienway Concert Grand Piano?" It took me a second to realize I wasn't even breathing before I finally gasped for air and went closer to the majestic piece of art.

It looked so… authentic. Was it? Oh my god, it's the bloody real thing!?

"It seems like you know your pianos." Ms. Dorothy's voice calls me back to earth and I remember where I am.

"Do you even realize a piano like this is around 100,000 US Dollars!? Its elegantly carved Rococo-style scrolled legs and ornate foliate details are ebonized, producing a striking contrast against the case, while the pierced and carved music rack and pedal lyre further display the masterful construction and design elements!"

I heard Ms. Dorothy laughing again. "I take that back, you studied these kinds of pianos." I could feel the heat rising from my cheeks when she did that, I didn't really like people getting to know me.

But wait, if it was just one instrument did that mean…

It didn't take me long to look through all the other instruments here, even the electric guitars and bongos seemed to be state-of-the-art equipment if not kept in great condition.

"Can… Can I…?" Once more, I found myself going back to the piano at the center. I looked to Ms. Dorothy and pointed to the empty and slightly dusty seat.

"I'm not going to stop you," She said before winking. "I don't think I even can."

I was opening the piano before she could finish. Just one press of a key and…

…

…

The note sounded so nostalgic. At that point, I ease into it and let my fingers and muscle memory do all the rest.

…

…

I heard the sound of clapping and I froze at what I was doing. I could feel the heat rising from my cheeks as I saw Ms. Dorothy clapping wildly.

"That was so beautiful, my dear. I had no idea you knew how to play Liebesträume!"

"I… practiced a lot when I was five to nine. I'm honestly surprised I can still play..." I closed the lid on the piano.

"Well, that just proves it! Why not start a music club here in Duel Academy?!"

A music club… I admit that it does sound quite enticing. Also, I might be able to have mum…

I inhale before looking over towards my boss. "Yes, thank you, Ms. Dorothy. I think I'll start a music club."

To my surprise, Ms. Dorothy walked up to grab my hand and place something in it. When her hand left, I saw that it was the key to this room.

"I think you'll do wonderful, Ms. Konami." With a wink, Ms. Dorothy leaves through the same way we entered, the back door of this room, leaving me alone in this treasure trove.

To my left, I noticed I left my packet atop the music sheet area of the piano. I pick up the packet once more and as I look over it, I realized there was a paper I missed about membership.

…

"Oh, you have got to be bloody joshing me!"

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

I lost another duel to Jaden; he's just so good! With the promotion exams coming up soon, it's more than likely he's just going to leave me behind and head to Ra Yellow!

"Great game, Sy, we should do another round!" I so envy his attitude of never giving up! And then there's me...

"How can you guys even duel when it's lunchtime?" Chumley was up—which meant that we really were late this morning if he's already getting up for his lunchtime.

"I guess we'll take a break." Jaden started to clean up his deck and I was about to do so too when we heard knocking on our dorm door.

I went up to see who it was and I opened up the door—

"Ah, Truesdale!"

SLAM!

Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno! Not her!

"Sy?" Jaden and Chumley were looking at me weirdly. "Who was at the door? And why did you suddenly slam it and are now trying to barricade yourself against the door?"

I was about to warn him until my ears betrayed me by picking up… that.

"You've grown guts, Truesdale," My heart dropped to my stomach when I still heard her voice through our poorly maintained door. "A shame it's serving you poorly this minute."

"Kyyaahahh!?"

"Syrus! I didn't know you scream like a girl." Faster than even I could process, I was already hiding away from the door behind Chumley. He was the perfect place to hide behind—I bet even Jaden and I could fit behind him!

"Yeesh, buddy, I've never seen you move so fast!" I peeked out to see Jaden—

"No, don't open that door!" I was too late as Jaden opened it before I could fully warn him.

"Huh?" He looked towards me for a second, then looked out the door to see Wilona looking at us with a smile on her face that was exactly like the time she blackmailed us!

"Oh hey, Wilona, what's up?" How can Jaden be so chill with someone who can get expelled!?

"Yuki, a pleasure as always. Say, I need you and Truesdale to do me a particular favor. Does Mr. Huffington wish to come along?"

"Yes! Sure! Whatever!" I've never seen Chumley stand so straight up before—then again he must be afraid because of all those things we told him about Wilona.

"Splendid," She took out… pieces of paper? And then she handed them to Jaden. "Could you sign these please?"

Oh no? Are those waivers for our will? It's finally happened, she's planned our elaborate murders and is planning to rob us blind—

"Club membership?" Me and Chumley look back to Jaden after he read that out loud. He then looked to Wilona. "You're in a club?"

"I'm starting a club, yes, and I would very much like all of you to join it."

Is it some kind of club of evil schemes and future world dominators?

"What's it about?"

Jaden, don't ask that! She might laugh evilly and… and… is she… blushing?

"What?" Jaden put a hand on his ear. "What was that?"

Wilona sighed and folded her arms. "I'm starting a music club, and I need members. According to the papers, in order for a club to be recognized, I need the following: 3 members of each dorm. This means I need 3 Slifer Reds, 3 Ra Yellows, 3 Obelisk Blues, and 3 Females from the girl's side—which I find rather annoying." The red cap-wearing girl raised a hand out of her fold, "But I knew that I could at least fill out the Slifer Red quota first."

Jaden seemed to hum and focus more on the paper than any homework I've ever seen him work on. "I don't know about this. If I joined a club, I'd have less time to duel."

I felt my heart skip a beat for a scary reason when Wilona narrowed her eyes at J's response. "Yuki, either accept the well-mannered way, or I'll use the unorthodox method involving recording audio."

And then I realized we didn't have a choice at all.

"Okay, but is there a chance like you have an electric guitar? I wanna rock out!" How is Jaden still so relaxed around Wilona? She's like an evil Disney Queen with her dark glares and fake smiles!

"Yes, there is one in the club room I was lent. If you joined, you could have access to play it."

Jaden gasped at the mention of that. "Why didn't you say that first!? I'm definitely in even without the threats!" No! Jaden! You're the only one who can say no to her!

Wilona turned and made a motion for us to follow her. "Well come on, it's too cramped in the Slifer Dorms to talk about my plans for this club."

"Right on! I can't wait to rock and roll! Come on, guys!" Jaden please… oh who am I kidding, my school life was ruined the moment I stepped in here.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

Wilona finished writing on the White Board and pointed to the circle up word, "Membership".

"Alright, so here's the deal. I set up a club and I need the following: A President, Vice President, Treasurer, and Representative. For now, since the club is still being built, Yuki is the Vice President, Huffington gets to be Treasurer, and Truesdale is the Representative."

Jaden, who was toying with a ukulele in his hands, looked up from his folding chair and smiled. "Whoa! Cool, I've never been a Vice President before, what do I get to do?"

"For now, nothing. We're not even official because we don't meet the minimum membership requirements. This is all temporary, and if any of you horse around, you're not keeping those designations."

"They have horses here in Duel Academy?" Jaden tilted his head in confusion, obviously taking the horsing around too seriously.

"Point is," Wilona continued while she eyed Chumley and Syrus who were still in awe at the emptier version of one of their classrooms. "We need members. The Slifer Red quota is filled, but I don't know anyone else from the other dorms who could fill out the three from the other dorms."

Syrus raised his hand, before realizing it wasn't a class and put it back down. "Why don't you get Chazz here? You blackmailed him too."

"Do any of you get along with him?" Wilona put her hands on her waist and the three Slifer Reds all gave varying responses from unwelcome groaning to unwanted groaning. "If I got him to come here that would be more detrimental for everyone involved in the long run. I know Princeton and Yuki here mix like oil and water, and forcing them in the same place that isn't dueling sounds like torture for everyone involved."

They may not be the most academically active members of the school, but they could see the logic in Wilona not inviting(forcing) Chazz to join her club.

"So, I ask again," Wilona continued, "Do you know anyone else from these dorms?"

Syrus put a hand on his chin. "Well, Bastion's pretty cool. Maybe he might join the club?"

Wilona opened her marker and turned her back on the three. "What's his name?" After being told the full name of the Ra Yellow, she wrote it down under the group line of Ra Yellow.

"Any others?" She looked at the three before looking to Chumley. "Huffington, do you know anyone from your year?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." The rounder man stated.

Jaden realized something as he noticed the girls' section of the Obelisk Blue part. "Hey, why don't we ask Alexis! She's pretty cool."

"Rhodes?" Wilona repeated out loud. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask, even though I believe how we met might lead to an awkward return." She did write her name down on the board and looked back to the three.

…

…

"Are those the only people you know?" Wilona's question was only met with silence. She sighed and put the marker down.

"We can ask those two if they want to join, and even if they say no, maybe they know someone who wants to join. For now, I'm guessing you all want to play the instruments?"

The boys were all quick to get excited over that. "Just don't touch the piano, it's worth more than all of us combined. Otherwise, if there's an instrument you want to play, I can help you set it up."

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

"I'll visit Rhodes while you three can go ask Misawa." Those were Wilona's words before their club meeting ended.

Wilona walked into the Blue Girl's dorm, unlike everyone else, she wasn't banned from entering mostly because she was a girl and she could use her official status as an employee to be there as an excuse.

She was expecting the usual stigma because she was wearing red.

What she was not expecting was the fact the Girl's Dorms was suddenly like a ghost town even though she was here not too long ago trying to bail out Syrus and Jaden.

Wilona walked through the front entrance but was surprised there was no one there.

"Huh? You?" Wilona turned around, seeing Alexis walking through the entrance, implying that she was out of the dorms and had just recently returned. "You're… Wilona right?"

"Hello, Rhodes," The Slifer Red Girl greeted before looking around. "Um, where are the rest of the girls in the dorm?"

"I was about to ask you that question." Alexis looked around, also surprised at the severe lack of people in her own dorm. "I was going somewhere personal and when I came back I saw you and only you at the entrance of the dorms."

Alexis took a second before walking into her dorm with Wilona walking after her.

After they walked up the stairs, the blonde Obelisk Blue turned to the Slifer Red "Hey wait a second, why are you here?"

"I was about to ask you—"

Wilona wasn't able to answer with an explosion sound coming from outside at the back of the dorms. The two followed the sounds and spotted a large crowd gathering around what looked to be a duel.

Alexis and Wilona walked forward to the front of the crowd, to Alexis' surprise two of the people dueling were Mindy and Jasmine!

She was about to call out until an attack came from the other side and exploded, causing the two girls to get knocked back by the shock wave, and their life points hit zero.

"Mindy, Jasmine!" Alexis cried out before Wilona ran after her.

Alexis ran up to Jasmine who was slowly getting up. "Jasmine, what happened?"

"Like—they thought they were hot—but like they were totes not!"

"If it wasn't for the fact there was only one dorm for girls, it's obvious that nearly everyone in this dorm deserves to be Slifer Red."

Alexis and Wilona looked up to the opposite side of the duel. Twins wearing specialized Obelisk Blue uniforms were walking up to them. (Specialized in the sense they were wearing actual pants.) One of the twins had yellow eyes and long silver hair that hung over her forehead in a messy fringe with two locks extending to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extended down her back and curled up in a bunch. She wore a sleeveless tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with blue curves; silver-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, and black gloves that extended past her elbows. She had a more feminine touch with a lilac skirt with three diagonal black lines on each side over white leggings and black ankle-length heeled boots with silver heels and toes.

The other twin had red eyes and had similar long blonde hair styled the same way as the silver-haired twin. However, her uniform almost looked more military-like. She wore a tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves. She donned gold-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, white elbow-length gloves, and magenta sashes that curved over each of her upper arms and attach to her shoulder pads. This blonde twin also wore short blue shorts with similar patterning to the front of her coat and black cuffs over white leggings and thigh-high black boots with golden soles, upturned golden toes, and three diagonal magenta lines near each cuff.

"Who are you two!?" Alexis spoke as she stood up and glared at these two new girls that attacked her friends.

"Where have you been for the past hours we were beating everyone here?" The blonde twin shouted out and anyone could feel the arrogance in her voice. "We're the Tyler Sisters! I'm Gloria Tyler and this is my sister, Grace Tyler."

The silver-haired twin flipped her hair. "We'd ask for your names, but like what does it matter? You're all so blah blah blah!"

"What are you two even doing here? Why are you dueling everyone?"

"Okay, not even those last two were that stupid, you really weren't here all day weren't you?" Alexis bristled at the fact Gloria just insulted her friends again. "My sister and I got bored of all the slow pace of this place and we decided to challenge everyone here to a duel, it's too bad they all sucked. And people say Obelisk Blue is supposed to have the best duelists."

"Yeah," Grace, the sliver haired twin added along. "At this rate, I bet we can totes own the 'best' duelist in this school, Zane Truesdale." Grace even made air quotes as she said best.

"Truesdale?" Wilona repeated with some amount of confusion.

"Oh hey!" Grace looked and pointed over to Wilona. "There is a Slifer Red girl!"

Gloria folded her arms. "At least one of you is smart enough to know their place."

At this point, Alexis grunted and swung her arm. "Okay, I've had enough of listening to this! First of all, Zane's the best Duelist in the school for a reason, and there's no way you two walking-one-dimensional-bleached-blonde-valley-girl stereotypes have the skills to face him! Someone should put you in your place!"

"Oh, this one actually has spunk!" Gloria folded her arms before her eyes narrowed. "It's too bad that besides that insult, no one's been able to 'put us in our place'."

Alexis looked over to Jasmine who already was way ahead of her and tossing her duel disk at the blonde. "Make those bitches pay! Alexis!"

She wouldn't put it as crude, but Alexis had a similar feeling.

"Let's duel! So who's first!?" Alexis slammed her deck into the duel disk to face the Tyler Sisters.

"Look, I like your spunk and all, but here's the thing, we want to beat every duelist here and own the place," Gloria said before pointing a thumb at her sister.

Grace continued the point of her sister. "And like, since you girls weren't here before—you totes didn't know that one on one duels were way too slow. So it was much faster to beat everyone in two versus two tag duels!"

"A tag duel?" Alexis repeated.

"Well yeah! See we wanted to beat everyone, but like battling the same loser twice was so icky! Tag battles made everyone's lives so much easier; otherwise, it's just stupid."

Gloria spoke after Grace. "And we've already beaten everyone here except you and that Slifer Red. That's an even number between all four of us."

"So hurry up and like, get ready to get smacked down!" They both exclaimed while arming their duel disks.

Alexis looked to her right to see Wilona with Mindy's duel disk. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who finds their voices like nails on a chalkboard right?"

"Yeah, there's no way we're letting bullies like these run around thinking they own the place," Alexis said this even though she was dueling next to someone who was blackmailing her own friends for her own gain.

However, what Alexis did know was that Wilona was the girl she saw that first entered into the Duel Academy entrance exams. She was there when Wilona barely knew how to use a duel disk.

But with the Tyler sisters, it looked like Alexis didn't have much of a choice in the matter when everyone else was activating their duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Alexis: 4000 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

VS

Gloria Tyler: 4000 LP

Grace Tyler: 4000 LP

Turn 1:

"It's time to show you how it's done!" Gloria moved first, drawing her card and taking the first move. "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!" As she finished a fierce-looking woman who could make bodybuilders feel small appeared into the field and swung a sword that looked as intimidating as she was.

Amazoness Swords Woman

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1600]

"I'll put two cards face down and end my turn."

Turn 2:

Alexis and Wilona looked at each other. "You go first, Wilona." The Obelisk Blue said.

"Alright then!" Wilona drew her card. It wasn't as flawless as everyone else, but Alexis did note it was better than her last duel. "I put one card face down in defense mode and one face down. I'll end my turn after that."

Turn 3: Grace Cards: 5

"What? You call that a turn?!" The silver-haired twin mocked before drawing her card. "Let me show you how it's really done! I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!"

A much more elegant but still powerful female warrior appeared into the field.

Amazoness Paladin [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:1700/DEF:300]

"And's she got this totes awesome ability that allows her an extra 100 attack points under the player's control, but since this, a tag duel and I'm sharing another field with my sis, it means she gains 200 attack points for herself and Swords Woman!"

ATK:1700→1900/DEF:300

"And I'll end my turn with one face down." Grace smiled as she put the card in her deck.

Turn 4: Alexis Cards: 5.

"Finally, since I'm the last round, we can now declare attacks on each other!" Alexis stated as she drew her card.

"Like, everyone here already knew that!" Grace shouted back while Wilona silently had her eyes widen with realization.

"Come on, Alexis, show those bimbos who're really the best here among the girl dorms!" Jasmine shouted before some of the other girls started cheering for Alexis but Alexis alone.

"Look at them, always cheering against us."

"This same old dance and song and they're just going to lose like they always do!" Gloria responded to her sister's comment. They both seemed far too unbothered by the crowd.

"Well, I'm starting off with Polymerization! This lets me discard Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber so I can fusion summon Cyber Blader!" A powerful monster appeared, skating as if she was an Olympic expert before dancing in front of Alexis' field.

Cyber Blader

[Type:Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:7/ATK:2100/DEF:800]

Wilona raised her brow. If she recalled, Rhodes had mentioned she did have some fusion monsters in her deck during her game with Yuki.

Alexis pointed to the field of both Tyler Sisters. "Cyber Blader has an effect based on the number of monsters my opponent, or in this case opponents control. When there are two monsters on the field, her attack power doubles!"

ATK:2100→4200/DEF:800

Alexis glared at the two monsters. Her mind recognized that her opponents were playing an Amazon Archetype. She had watched Mai Valentine play this archetype back during reruns of the Battle City tournament and she knew that while Swords Woman had the lower attack, it had an ability that allowed it to reflect battle damage back at the opponent.

This meant her target had to be… "Now, Cyber Blader! Attack Amazoness Paladin!"

Cyber Blader charged for the monster in Grace's side of the field. With great grace, she reclined her leg back for a kick.

Gloria smiled. "I activate the trap card, Shift! This allows me to switch the target of your attack and I choose the new target to be Amazon Swords Woman!"

"What!?"

The monster all the way from Gloria's side of the field jumped in to protect Grace's monster. Cyber Blader unleashed her kick, causing Swords Woman to shatter into pieces.

Gloria smirked. "You were smart to know that Swords Woman's ability returned battle damage to whoever attacked her, but still not good enough!" The blonde twin pointed. "Now her ability activates and all the damage I should have gotten heads to you!"

Amazonness Paladin picked up Swords Woman's blade and tossed it like a dart right for Alexis. The other Obelisk Blue girl raised the Duel Disk that took the impact of the attack but caused her to skid heavily on the ground.

Alexis: 4000 LP → 1300 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 4000 LP

Grace Tyler: 4000 LP

"It totes tragic that your own points were so played against you." Grace continued her smack talk. "I bet all that blood for your brain went all to your chest."

"And people called us bimbos." After that, both Gloria and Grace started to laugh.

Alexis gritted her teeth, these bitches were going to get it now.

ATK:4200→2100/DEF:800

ATK:1900→1800/DEF:300

"Rhodes, are you still good?" Wilona asked while Cyber Blader's attack went back to normal with one less monster on the field.

"I'll be better when I wipe that smile off their faces!" Alexis gritted her teeth and stood back up. Although she said that, these two were much better duelists than she thought.

Turn 5: Gloria. Cards: 3

"Aww, she still thinks she can win, let's rob her of that notion!" Gloria drew her card. "I play the continuous trap card, Amazoness Onslaught! I'll explain what it does in a bit after I summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!"

Amazoness Fighter was even more muscular and massive when compared to Amazon Swords Woman. "Then I give her the equip spell, Amazoness Heirloom!"

Amazoness Fighter[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1300]

A special, jeweled necklace appeared on Figther's neck that seemed to glow with power.

"Don't forget with two monsters on the field again, my Cyber Blader gets to double her attack points!"

"And Paladin gets an increase of 100 attack points!" Grace added along with Alexis's statement.

ATK:2100→4200/DEF:800

ATK:1800→1900/DEF:300

"I already told you that your monster's points are nothing! Now, I attack Cyber Blader with Amazoness Fighter!"

"What!? But Cyber Blader has over 4000 attack points!?" Jasmine from the crowd cried out.

Fighter rushed in and punched at Cyber Blader, only for the graceful monster to duck and kick the burlier monster back with a great amount of force.

However, even though she did that, Fighter wasn't destroyed. What was even stranger was the fact Gloria's life points weren't going down!

"Hey!? What gives!? Cyber Blader has way more attack points!?" Mindy cried out as they all watched the interaction.

"That's so cute to think your friend here has a chance." Gloria started before she pointed at the necklace glowing with Fighter. "See the Heirloom equip card has two effects: one is once per turn, my monster can't be destroyed by battle."

"But what about your points? That should have done battle damage!" Jasmine yelled.

"Amazoness Fighter negates all battle damage involving her." Gloria rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, the second effect of Heirloom is that when my equipped monster battles with another monster, it's automatically destroyed after the battle!"

"What!?" Alexis shouted before the necklace around Fighter unleashed a pulse of jade-colored energy that destroyed Cyber Blader, making her scream in pain before she shattered.

"I'm not done! Now since it's still my battle phase, I can activate Amazoness Onslaught! This continuous trap card allows me to special summon one Amazoness monster into the field from my hand and it gains 500 attack points! And I happen to have Amazoness Queen in my hand—so come forth!"

This Amazon exuded royal power and somehow, looked stronger than all other Amazoness before her.

Amazoness Queen [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:6/ATK:2400→2900/DEF:1800]

"And guess who no longer has any monsters helping her?" Gloria pointed over to Alexis whose field was now empty.

"Hey! Why are you guys picking on Alexis!?" Mindy cried out, a bit horrified, and miffed at the situation in front of her.

"Duh, we can totally take on the Slifer Red without even trying. Besides, someone needs to learn her place." Grace commented while twirled the end of her bangs.

"Queen, end that blonde bimbo!" Gloria exclaimed as the Queen rushed for a vulnerable Alexis.

She slid in front of the Obelisk Blue, raised her blade, and swung down—on Gloria?!

"Aaahh!?" Gloria was pushed back from the attack and quickly got up in surprise that her own monster suddenly vanished and attacked her! "What the hell was that!?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," Alexis and everyone else turned towards Winoa with a trap card raised up. "Was I supposed to say something? Silly me. I forgot to say that I revealed my trap card, Dimension Wall. If my opponent declares an attack, I can use this card and send all battle damage back to an opponent."

Alexis: 1300 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 4000 LP → 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 4000 LP

"So how does it feel having a taste of your own medicine?" Wilona smiled with a smirk that was equally as smug as the Tyler Sisters a while ago.

"Good move!" Alexis complimented from across.

"I wanted to use this card a while ago, but it only works for my opponent, not your attack, Rhodes."

Alexis processed what she had just said and thinking back, Wilona did have that card face down for a while. "That's alright, you saved my bacon there."

Wilona gave a small scoff before smiling at Alexis. "Careful, Rhodes, you're sounding like Yuki there."

Huh. Alexis had to admit, compared to when she first saw her, Wilona seems to be adapting fast at this game.

Gloria shouted to interrupt the two's banter. "You are going to pay for that! I end my turn by activating Polymerization! This lets me fuse Amazoness Queen and Fighter in order to Fusion Summon Amazoness Empress!"

Gloria's monsters disappeared and out came this person who seemed to stand atop the world of Amazoness monsters. She wielded a strange curved blade that seemed just as deadly, and her aura was that of something with a powerful magnitude.

Amazoness Empress [Type:Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:8/ATK:2800/DEF:2400]

Turn 6: Wilona. Cards: 4

Wilona drew her card. "I flip summon my set monster! Mecha Bunny!"

Mecha Bunny

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Machine/Attribute:EARTH/Level:2/ATK:800/DEF:100]

A small robotic bunny appeared from under Wilona's card. When seeing the small creature, many of the girls started cooing at the sight of the small thing.

"There's more! When he's flipped face-up, I can choose to do 500 points of damage to my opponent, and I choose Grace!"

The little rabbit fired a laser that pierced through Grace's chest, causing the silver-haired win to grip her chest for a second.

Alexis: 1300 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 4000 LP→ 3500 LP.

"I'm not done! Now I sacrifice Mecha Bunny in order to tribute summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

The ground burst open with flames and a towering red giant appeared into the field.

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Pyro/Attribute:FIRE/Level:6/ATK:2400/DEF:1000]

"His ability activates when summoned! One card is randomly chosen from my opponent's hand—" Thestalos lifted a finger and one of Grace's cards lit up on fire. "And is discarded!"

Grace removed her card and discarded it to the graveyard.

"There's a catch: if it was a monster card, you get damage equal to the number of levels that monster had multiplied by 100!"

"Wait—what!? But I just discarded a level 4 monster!?" Grace cried out before her graveyard area started to get lit aflame and exploded.

"Grace!" Gloria cried out.

Alexis: 1300 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 3500 LP→ 3100 LP.

The smoke settled and Grace was seen coughing. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, Red bitch!"

Wilona did nothing but smile before pointing towards Amazoness Paladin. "Now Thestalos attacks Paladin!"

The flame monarch stomped on the ground which seemed to crack and burn underground before exploding under the paladin in a burst of fire.

Alexis: 1300 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 3100 LP→ 2600 LP.

However, despite the flames, Paladin was still alive from the attack. Everyone looked over to Amazon Empress who had her had stretched out that seemed to cast some kind of protective barrier that shielded the fellow Amazon.

"Empress prevents all other Amazoness monsters to be destroyed by battle or card effects. So nice try, but your little counter-attack won't do much."

Wilona gave a glare before putting down two face downs.

Turn 7: Grace. Cards: 4

"Now it's payback time!" The silver-haired twin drew her next card. "I activate the magic card Polymerization and fuse my Amazoness Archer with Amazoness Tiger in my hand to summon Amazoness Pet Liger!"

A massive beast appeared, showing that it was different than the usual female monsters both sisters had in both of their decks.

Amazoness Pet Liger

[Type:Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Beast/Attribute:EARTH/Level:7/ATK:2500/DEF:2400]

"First, my Paladin gains another 100 attack points bumping her up to 2000 Then, I play my face down, the Continuous Spell, Amazoness Fighting Spirit! See, If an "Amazoness" monster attacks a monster with higher ATK, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation!"

"So first, let's take out that blue bimbo over there with nothing left on her field!" Grace shouted before pointing over to Alexis. "My Paladin attacks her directly!"

With grace, the Paladin picked up her blade and rushed for the vulnerable Alexis.

"No!"

"Alexis!"

Jasmine, Mindy, along with other Obelisk Blue girls cried out with horror at the incoming attack.

Luckily for them, this was a tag duel. "I play the face down, Altar for Tribute! I sacrifice Thestalos to give life points to Rhodes equal to his original attack points!"

Alexis: 1300 LP → 3700LP → 1700 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2600 LP

Wilona's monster was sacrificed and then the energy of her card went to boost up Alexis' life points before the attack could connect. However, thanks to that move by Wilona, Alexis was still in the game.

"Alright, that does it!" Grace actually seemed pissed off for once. "You've been like such a thorn in my side for too long! Liger, attack the red bitch directly!"

As the Liger leaped into the battle, Wilona threw her hand out. "I reveal my second face down! Pinpoint Guard! This allows me to summon a level 4 or lower monster from my grave in defense position and for the rest of this turn, it doesn't get destroyed by battle or card effects and I'm bringing back Mecha Bunny!"

The small robotic creature returned into the field thanks to the trap card.

Mecha Bunny

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Machine/Attribute:EARTH/Level:2/ATK:800/DEF:100]

"Liger has a special ability too! When he attacks, he gains 500 attack points!"

ATK:2500→3000/DEF:2400

Gloria was quick to point as Liger made his way towards Mecha Bunny. "If you think you're safe in defense mode, you've got another thing coming! Empress has the ability to grant piercing effects on all other Amazoness Monsters, including Liger!"

"What!?"

Liger pounced on Mecha Bunny, but Pinpoint Guard caused a large earth arm to cover the small creature. But the impact of the attack caused Wilona to get knocked over and fall flat on her butt.

Alexis: 1700 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP → 1100 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2600 LP

"Ha! On the dirt where you belong!" Grace cried out with a raised fist.

"Grace, you could have taken out the other duelist and we would have only had to deal with one of them!"

"Oh oops?" The silver-haired girl looked back at her older sister. "Sorry, like, all I was seeing was red."

Gloria just sighed and just looked back to the duel. "Well, it's fine, not like they can do anything else. The next turn is by an Obelisk Blue that's had her back saved by a Slifer Red this entire game!"

This made both opposing girls furious at the constant belittlement of their opponents. However, Grace spoke up, adding to their annoyance. "By the way, Liger has a second ability. After attacking a monster with any Amazoness monster, Liger can choose one monster on the field on my opponent's side and make them lose 800 attack points. And those are all the points that heap of junk has."

Grace pointed over to Mecha Bunny who—even though a machine—was stunned in fear by the liger.

ATK:800→0/DEF:100

Turn 8: Alexis. Cards: 3.

For once instead of acknowledging the Tyler sisters, Alexis looked over to Wilona who was dusting herself off. "Thanks a lot for helping me there twice."

Wilona laughed but Alexis could see the light green-haired girl sweat. "Don't thank me yet, the classes here have helped me understand dueling more, but just like you and Yuki, those clones have this weird ease and confidence when playing the game. It always looks like they know what they're doing."

Alexis had to admit that Wilona was right, these two, while being completely insufferable, knew how to play to their strengths. "… One thing I do have to give them credit is that their monsters and cards compliment each other. They really are playing this as a tag duel and we haven't." Alexis spoke up. "So for this turn," She put her hand on her deck. "I'm going to need your help again."

"Go for it!"

Alexis drew her card and took out a card from her hand. "I play Machine Angel Ritual! This card allows me to play a Cyber Angel Monster in my deck if I meet the level requirements. I Sacrifice Prima from my hand in order to summon Cyber Angel Natasha in attack mode!"

A Machine Altar appeared around the field. Behind Alexis, a green altar that was aflame burst into a giant version of itself and a shadow jumped out of it. It was revealed to be some kind of female Centaur.

Cyber Angel Natasha[Type:Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Fairy/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:5/ATK:1000/DEF:1000]

"And here's one of her special abilities! I can choose one monster on the field and gain life points equal to their attack! And I choose Natasha!"

As soon as Alexis said this, a green glow came from Natasha that seemed to be soothing Alexis' body.

Alexis: 1700 LP → 2700 LP

Wilona: 1100 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2600 LP

"Next I place one card face down to end my turn!" Alexis did so but this time there was much more confidence in her words now.

Turn 9: Gloria. Cards: 0

"All that build-up for that? I think we've played around for too long!" Gloria picked up a card. "Now then, Empress attack Mecha Bunny! And don't forget, she has the ability to give all Amazoness monsters piercing abilities!"

If that attack connected, Wilona was out of the duel. But it was time for Alexis to return the favor. "I activate my face down: Impenetrable Attack! It has two effects and the one I'll activate is the one that turns all battle damage this turn to zero!"

What happened was that even though the rabbit was destroyed, the damage that would have knocked out Wilona was stopped by a barrier. After the attack and shield died down, Wilona pointed forward.

"When Mecha Bunny is destroyed in battle, I can search my deck and put another Mecha Bunny in face-down defense position!" As she said this, she indeed searched her deck for another copy to place it back down in her duel disk.

Gloria gritted her teeth but easily let it go. "Bah, it's fine. All you can do is defend yourself!"

"Yeah, with Amazoness Fighting Spirit, you need to get over 4000 attack points to scare us. Not to mention, with Amazoness Empress on the field, none of our monsters can be destroyed by card effects. We'll outlast you and make this a slow and crushing defeat." Grace added along.

Gloria calmed down and exclaimed. "I end my turn!"

Turn 10: Wilona. Cards: 2.

As much as Alexis hated to admit, she couldn't think of a card that could get through the line of both Pet Liger and Empress.

Wilona, on the other hand, stared hard at the two monsters. "You know, that does sound like an impossibly hard to beat strategy. Though then again, there's more than one way to behead a person."

That phrase made many watching raise their eyebrows. Alexis turned to her ally. "Uh, Wilona, it sounds like you're trying to say 'there's more than one way to skin a cat'?"

"I know what I said, Rhodes." That just brought up more questions that Alexis couldn't ask since Wilona made her move. "You sure love those monsters. Now let's see how well you all do without them!"

"Ha! Didn't you hear what we just said!?" Gloria pointed. "You can't destroy any of our cards by effects or battle!"

There was still a smile on Wilona's face before she made her move. "Alright, then, listen up because I'm only going to do this once! I sacrifice my second Mecha Bunny to summon Raiza The Storm Monarch!"

Raiza the Storm Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Winged Beast/Attribute:WIND/Level:6/ATK:2400/DEF:1000]

The winds started to gather around Wilona as she held out the card in her hand. A tornado surrounded her and from the gales, glowing red eyes appeared.

In a burst of wind, everyone braced themselves before another towering elemental stood tall—floated in the air behind Wilona.

"What's he going to do?" Gloria cried out. "He just has 2400 hundred attack points!"

Wilona pointed up. "Raiza, when tribute summoned, I can return one card on the field back to the top of the owner's deck!"

The declaration made the twins widen with alarm.

Wilona pointed and spoke what everyone was realizing, "That's right! It's not destruction, so your Empress can't negate this! Raiza, kindly show the Empress her way out!"

The storm monarch raised his hand and a burst of gales blasted and lifted Amazon Empress high into the sky. Instead of the Empress falling out a simple card flew and place itself back into the deck of Gloria.

"Nice! Now they aren't immune to destruction effects!" Alexis pumped her fist.

"I'm not done yet!" The green-haired, glasses-wearing girl took out another card from her hand. "From my hand, I can special summon, Garum, The Storm Vassal by returning Riaza to my hand!"

Garum the Storm Vassal

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Winged Beast/Attribute:WIND/Level:3/ATK:800/DEF:1000]

Raiza's card was picked up as a smaller, but similarly themed monster appeared into the field.

"Why did she just sacrifice a stronger monster for a weaker one?!" Jasmine and all the other bystanders were shocked at the move the light green-haired girl made.

Alexis; however, saw a much more confident look on Wilona's face, the same one she claimed that talented people like her and Jaden had that she didn't. Alexis couldn't believe this was the same girl only a week ago that pretty much won by a lucky break. Was Wilona adapting fast to this game?

"I play the spell card, Double Summon! This card allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn!"

"Wait!" "She isn't!" The Tyler Sisters cried out with varying levels of shock at what they thought was about to happen.

Alexis really couldn't believe this was the same newbie nearly a week ago!

"I sacrifice Garum to bring back Raiza!"

The storm reappeared and all though it was their second time seeing it, everyone was still in awe at the entrance of the Storm Monarch.

Raiza the Storm Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Winged Beast/Attribute:WIND/Level:6/ATK:2400/DEF:1000]

Wilona pointed over to Liger. "And now Raiza, show the feline the same curtsy as you did to Empress!"

Raiza blasted the fusion monster with a gust of wind that sent him back into Grace's deck. Everyone stared in awe as two of the most powerful monsters on the board were cleared out by summoning the same monster twice!

Wilona pointed over to her opponent while they, and the crowd, and her ally were still piecing together her play. "Now your Paladin's attack goes down back to 1800 without her other supports!"

ATK:2000→1800/DEF:300

"Go, Raiza! Attack her Paladin with Tempest Cleave!"

The Wind attribute monster spun fast, creating a tornado around himself that sucked in the Amazon Paladin. Everyone could hear the sounds of slashes coming from inside before the paladin's sword was thrown down near Grace and then shattered like glass.

Alexis: 2700 LP

Wilona: 1100 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2600 LP → 2000 LP

"And with that, I end my turn!" Wilona declared as Raiza Returned to her side of the field.

Turn 11: Grace. Cards: 1

Both twins, now that their shock died down, were both seething with rage at the opponent they originally didn't even acknowledge. "This is so not over yet!" Grace drew her card and a smile appeared on her face. "Well, what do you know? I summon Amazoness Scouts in attack mode!

Amazoness Scouts

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:2/ATK:500/DEF:1100]

Two little girls, one themed with red and the other blue, appeared into the field wielding their own weapons.

"I don't like how she played a weaker monster on the field," Alexis noted while Wilona beside her took that as a warning to be cautious.

"Next I play the spell card, Amazoness Spellcaster!" As soon as Grace played the card, an old woman appeared dressed in witch-like clothes and started circling her hands. "I can target one monster I control, like the Scouts and one monster you control, like your Raiza, and for this turn only… they switch attack points." Grace smiled with all the wickedness of a witch when she revealed that ability.

"What did you just say!?" Wilona cried out before the old woman finished her chanting.

Something like the souls of the two monsters crossed over and Raiza fell to his knees while the two children exuded a powerful aura.

ATK:2400→500/DEF:1000

ATK:500→2400/DEF:1100

"Now it's payback time! Scouts, destroy her Raiza!"

The two Amazoness monsters race in. The blue one raced in and shot arrows with wires that entrapped the weakened Monarch. A shadow appeared above the wind monarch—only for the red child's blade to sink into the helm of the monster, destroying him in one strike.

Alexis: 2700 LP

Wilona: 1100 LP → 0 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2000 LP

Wilona's duel disk lost power and the girl could only sigh at her being knocked out.

"Ha!" Gloria cried out as Scout's attack points went to normal. "All we gotta do now is finish off the other one, and we win!"

ATK:2400→500/DEF:1100

Turn 12: Alexis. Cards: 0

Alexis had to admit things were looking bad. Her ally was down and she didn't even have a monster with enough points to take out Gloria before her next turn—let alone handle Grace or the two of them together.

But, as Alexis stared at her card, her mind raced back to a certain night where another male Slifer Red showed her how to face unsurmountable odds with a smile.

"It's not over yet!" Wilona swore for a second that Rhodes almost looked like Yuki when she exclaimed that and drew her next card.

The blonde girl's eyes widened. "I play the spell, Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I have five cards the price is that I have to discard my entire hand by my end phase." Alexis drew five new cards from her deck and then looked at her new hand with laser focus.

It was then she looked back up, her eyes now more determined than ever. "I play Machine Angel Absolute Ritual! This one has a small difference compared to the Ritual Spell I used a while ago. This one allows me to special summon a Cyber Angel monster by even shuffling monsters in my grave back to my deck and I choose Cyber Blader and Cyber Prima!"

The altar burst into flames once more.

"With that, I special summon Cyber Angel Izana in attack mode!"

Cyber Angel Izana [Type:Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Fairy/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2600]

Wilona looked up. Even in the daylight, Izana was still a powerful source of light.

"That's one powerful ritual monster!" Grace gasped as she and her sister looked on with shock.

Alexis didn't hesitate to explain what her monster's effect was. "When Izana is summoned, one magic or trap card gets destroyed on my opponent's side of the field. The plus side is you get to choose which gets destroyed."

At Alexis' words, the twins looked among their cards before Gloria spoke out. "We choose Amazoness Willpower!"

The Spell card was discarded and soon Alexis pointed over to Grace. "Now! Izana attack the Amazoness Scouts! Heavenly Arsenal!"

Izana moved her free hands into a prayer. As she did, energy weapons the size of monster trucks appeared around the Scouts and then quickly darted right into them and exploded.

The result of the explosion knocked Grace off her feet and she landed on the ground.

Alexis: 2700 LP

Wilona: 0 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2000 LP → 0 LP

"Grace! You'll pay for that!" Gloria was akin to an actual beast when she glared at Alexis. "Your Natasha only has 1000 attack points! I'll survive, and I'll make sure you regret that last attack!"

However, Alexis stood her ground and glared back with equal amounts of ferocity. "No, you won't. Izana has an ability that lets her attack again after successfully destroying a monster!"

She would deny it, But Gloria's heart stopped beating for a second. "What!?"

"Izana, end this duel!"

Alexis commanded as her ritual monster did what she was told.

Gloria could only look up as a giant spear was seen over her head and brought down with a heavy light.

Alexis: 2700 LP (WINNER!)

Wilona: 0 LP (WINNER!)

VS

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP → 0 LP

Grace Tyler: 0 LP

Alexis sighed a breath of relief as soon as the attack connected. However, her relief was soon gone as every girl in the dorm rushed over to her, and exclaimed that she was amazing. Alexis tried to be humble and say that she didn't win all by herself—but she noticed that Wilona was already far, pointing towards the entrance of her dorms. The blonde girl could only sigh as she now struggled to get out of the large crowd that seemed enamored by her beating two bullies.

Speaking off the bullies, Gloria and Grace just like Wilona, snuck out while the other girls were focused on Alexis.

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost to those two of all people! We'll get 'em next time, big sis! We just underestimated them because the rest of them wore us down and made us let down our guard!" Grace cried out as she rolled her shoulder.

"I'm a little surprised you two pulled a stunt like that in the first place."

The twins stopped and looked under a tree where someone was hidden by the shade.

Gloria scoffed and put her hand on her hips. "What are you doing here? You know it's illegal for boys to be here, right?"

"Like they can prove I was ever here." The boy spoke with obvious confidence. "But I am curious as to why you two pulled that stunt when we have our mission?"

"We did that for two reasons. One was because we were bored—the other and more important reason was that we wanted to check out all the potential girls in this dorm for any suspects. We haven't gotten to some of the third-year girls, including the supposed Queen of Obelisk Blue, Seika Kohinata. But it does give us an estimate and census of the overall people in this area."

The one in the shadows hummed. "Huh, is that why you two played the whole—mean girl stereotypes?"

"We were mean? But like—everyone but those last two sucked." Grace put a finger on her chin.

"Well then okay." The boy shrugged his shoulders. "But just because this is a school doesn't mean we should let down our guard."

"Right, right. You do your mission then, Sora."

Even though he was heavily covered by shadows, the Tyler Sisters could tell the boy was smirking before he vanished.

"I hate that runt." Gloria scoffed before continuing to walk.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

Alexis spotted Wilona waiting out the gates of Obelisk Blue and was able to walk up to the light green-haired girl. "So while I gotta thank you for helping me win, you never finished why you were here in the first place."

The red cap girl breathed in deep. "Rhodes, I came here to ask a favor. You see, I'm starting a club, and I need members from each dorm. I'm hoping you would join it?"

That was… much more mundane than Alexis expected it to be. I guess after that duel, she expected it to be bigger considering what she and Jaden almost pulled a few nights back. "What kinda club is it?"

"It's a music club."

Alexis blinked. "A music club huh? … Hmm, sorry, but I'm not really into clubs."

Wilona sighed… all that work and being sidetracked… for nothing?

"Do you at least know someone who might be interested?"

"I'll go talk to my friends, see if anyone's interested in joining. I think a music club is cool, but I… have my reasons why I can't really join something like that just yet." Music tended to remind Alexis of a certainly annoying, but dearly missed, ukelele player and his insistent needs to sing with her as a sibling duo.

The light green-haired girl could see there was another personal reason as to why Alexis didn't want to join, she could tell by how she looked so forlorn for a second.

"Okay, I see," Wilona waved goodbye to the Obelisk Blue. "Thank you for your time."

"No, I owe you for that duel, I only won because you saved my skin more than I did. If there's anything else—"

"I won't hesitate to ask then. I'll see you later, Rhodes."

Alexis left first, mostly to ignore and get away from her new fan base that couldn't stop praising her for her victory. Wilona couldn't help but laugh. She would rather be a loser than deal with adoring fans.

But this was a problem, Wilona doubted that Alexis knew people that would agree to join her club, especially after the obvious bias all the other girls showed when going to Alexis and ignoring her despite helping her out.

She needed this club to be recognized. Who else did she or the other know here in the girl dorms?

Wilona was about to leave until she saw the Tyler Sisters turn the corner. This made the girl want to leave even more—

But she stayed. She watched as all the other girls run away and avoid the twins. She would agree that sure they did deserve it for talking down everyone they beat up—and they don't seem to care about others at all with how they're walking around with confidence still.

…

But Wilona knew what it was like to be alone and unwanted.

As her body started moving, Wilona had a bad feeling about this.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

Jaden Yuki and Syrus went back to Room 2004. "I can't believe Bastion thinks spending more time on math is cooler than playing instruments!"

"It's not all bad, J, at least Bastion said he might visit and think about it one day. I just don't know how Wilona's going to take it."

Jaden seemed to get his spirits up just as fast. "Hey, you think she got Alexis in the club? It would be cool to see her again and maybe I can even duel her!"

"Well, she could always blackmail her..." Syrus muttered to himself.

Jaden and Syrus heard voices coming from the door. Perhaps Alexis was inside? Jaden and Syrus opened up the door, but to their surprise, they saw two girls that they had never seen before.

"And who are those two?" It was a blonde girl, but not the one Jaden and Syrus were expecting. Alexis looked way less likely to kill them with just a glare.

"Hello, new clubmates!" Someone with the same face as the blonde, but with silver hair waved at them. "We're the Tyler Sisters! Oh, and Wilona gave us your jobs!"

"What!?" The two Slifer Reds looked for Wilona who had her hands buried in her face. Silently, she was wondering why the bloody hell they said yes!?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a passion project of mine that went through 3 reworks and more than 3 years. I am excited to post this story here even though it exists in Fan Fiction. I'll post this once a week until this catches up with the Fan Fiction Version.


End file.
